Perplexing Paradox
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: Acnologia has broken the control which Zeref held over him. He has gathered other dragons to his side, along with enslaving the spirit of the second Master of Fairy Tail. Also the demon Lords of Tartarus have been loosed upon the world. Acnologia's plan is to crush Earth land, Edolas, and the celestial realm. Mavis has hatched a plan to stop him. Odd though it is, and risky.


Perplexing Paradox: A tale of...Fairy Tail!:

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the Hero Mamma of this series, see what I did there? Lame I know. This material is not mine. It's Mr. Mashima's.

Also, I say this. Thank you FUNimation as well. You are the Jim Dale of the Anime world; that is to say, you're the Gods of dubbing, thank you again!

I want also to take this time to bring your attention to the wonderful people whom are apart of something called The Fairy Tail Podcast. They are a group whom you can find on Twitter, Google+, Youtube, Tumblr, Facebook, and Wordpress. They get together to speak about news of the show, and manga every week during a live show. This happens every Monday at 9 PM. I personally like what they do. They do have issues staying on topic, but they are funny at times. Fairytailpodcast. Type that in on youtube, in your search bar. You should be able to find them that way quite easily.

Note from the Author:

I apologize for any misspellings of names, places, etc. It is the fault of the research platforms I use, not my usual blunderings. WARNING: This story is going to uppercut you in the face, and make you wish for a bottle of Zoloft!

Please remember to read, review, and enjoy! Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Contemplations...:**

Gildarts Clive rested with his back against the rock wall of the cave. It wasn't the same one he'd staind with monster's blood. This one was dry, warm, and smelled of the lily berry leaves. It also smelled of a nearby banana bush. His beer and bacon sandwiches were settled within his belly now. He felt relaxed, but he always did, even in battle. There was no point in worrying about anything. The only thing worry and panic ever did was to get people killed or stressed over nothing. What was the point in all of that? It was better for one to enjoy life.

The grand magic games would be over by now. He wondered who'd won. He didn't like competing in life or death battles. That wasn't his sort of thing. When somebody he loved was in danger, like his Daughter, Cana, it was difficult. It was best to stay out it. If that dragon came back though, he was prepared to die in his Daughter's place. His true purpose, he supposed, was to stay away from a Cana. She did not want him around. Who could blame her? His work had destroyed his family. He couldn't go back. He didn't want to go back. Not again.

"I don't want anything from you!"

Cana had shouted this at him. He didn't know how to be a husband or father. He was much better off wandering alone-doing what good he could-around the world. He knew she'd torn up the card he'd given her. It had had a tracking spell on it and he'd felt the pain when she'd torn it. If she'd have died, it would have just faded away. He'd known that she would tear it up. He didn't, or hadn't, expected anything less. He was done with trying. He marveled that even the strongest Wizard in all Fairy Tail could be brought down from within. By a pain of his own making no less. He dried his eyes and fell asleep, only to be awoken at the moon's zenith. A small vibrating ball of light was what had woken him-he sat bolt upright-rubbing his bleary eyes. "What the?" He muttered. The white ball was hovering at the cave's mouth. He blinked.

"Come, come, come!"

The light had spoken in a very fast, high-pitched little voice. Female sounding, though, he couldn't be certain of this. He had heard of male spirits after all. He got to his feet and gazed confusedly at the tiny ball of light. "Uh...where?" He asked. He was braced for some sort trick, or trap.

"The island where stands the great tree, where you fell asleep for years, amounting to seven. Remember?"

Now he was suspicious, he kept talking anyway. "Well, that will be a trick. Walk all the way there, it is an island you know."

"No-no-no...grrr...come with me! Take my hand! Take-take-take!"

Now the ball was squeaking in agitation. He covered his ears, it hurt. "Alright, alright. I'll come. You don't have any hands though, what do I grab?" This last was said with a hopeful leer in his voice; he was a lady killer after all. He had to live up to that reputation too. He reached his hand out. He got scolded.

"You are a pervert! Let's go-go-go-go!"

Like a glowing white glove, the little ball of light enveloped his hand. He vanished into a white flash.

**"Chapter 2: Back To Where, IT, Happened:**

The light around Gildarts vanished. He was back! Back where a dark guild had turned their sacred ground into a battlefield. Where the seven-year gap had taken place, thanks to the black dragon. Back to the two women now standing in front of him. Back to Tenrou island. He was back where it all happened. He recognized the first woman, Mavis, the first Master and one the four founding members of Fairy tail. The other though, who was she? He gasped.

"Hello, Gildarts. A long time has past, huh?"

"Cornelia? Is that you?" Gildarts said, floored.

"Yes, it's me. I have something to tell you."

"Anything, I'm listening."

"It was not an illness which took my life, it was the black one...Acnologia. I went on a job; he was waiting. He comes for Cana next, for he believes you to be dead. His goal is to wipe out our family. To also take the world and crush it. The demon Lords all use death magic, I believe. The last missive I received from my little friend, were uncertain. Lack of certain knowledge."

"Why?" Gildarts could only form that one word in utter bafflement.

"I don't know that. I have been sending a messenger spirit off to search for information, this and you, are all he came up with. I'm sorry, but I can't stay for long, my energy is waning. Good luck, Gildarts."

"Huh? No...wait! Please I beg you." She only smiled, as she vanished. Despite his yelled combination of protests, cursing, and question asking, she stayed vanished. Mavis spoke, appearing before him. Gildarts then realized that he stood before Mavis's grave.

"Gildarts Clive, the most powerful, and noble Mage in all of Fairy Tail. I bid you to do what I ask, please?"

"Anything." Gildarts wept, thinking of Cana possibly dieing. No, no. He could not have that happen. She was now all he had left, is only remaining drop of blood.

"I have borrowed some magic power, a certain spell, from somebody whom I owe a great debt to now. I am going to turn you into a dragon, the golden light dragon. It will last forever, and you will be charged with keeping the peace for as long as you live in this form."

"How will you do it though?"

"I have joined the powers of all of those founders of Fairy Tail, who have died, I shall transform myself into a lacrima then, my spirit will join to yours. We will be as one, though not in the way you are thinking, my perverted friend." She giggled this last part.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! I mean what's with you people anyway huh?!" Gildarts declared indignantly. So, I guess we should begin then. Oh, and by the way, I like the pretty ladies, can't help it that the feeling's reciprocated, can I?"

"Yes, you should have indeed been in the Blue Pegasus guild instead.

"What?! Those oddballs? Not a chance!" Cana was as experienced as he was in ole bedroom; he shuttered to think of her in the Blue Pegasus guild. He was as weird as those in that guild; he stopped this train of thought in a hurry.

Anyway, Gildarts Clive. You must accept this form of magic of your free will, however, or its great powers will be negated. Think. Do you really wish to do this? Think of the fact that you will be trapped in this form for all time, dead or alive. Think of your friends, and Daughter. Think." Weigh your options carefully. Worth, or not? It is the threat of Achnologia verses your personal freedom." I shall await your answer when you've made your decision clear... choose."

Gildarts only contemplated the loosing his freedom aspect of the whole spectrum for only an instant. He found that he really didn't give a crap about himself; it was the fate of all at risk here. Not to mention his final living family member, Cana, his Daughter. If not for her, he'd go throwing himself down the black one's throat as a dragon just to be join with his beloved Wife once again. No. His friends needed him, his family needed him, and his Wife would be pissed if he didn't do everything he could to help. She would beat him black and blue, even in the spirit world, for certain. He took a deep breath, threw his arms wide proclaiming, "I accept! My whole heart is my Fairy Tail comrades, and my Daughter, Cana!"

"Are you certain, dead certain?"

"I am! I couldn't be more so."

"Good, I agree. Your heart is made of golden miracles, Gildarts."

"Thank you, Mavis."

"I must tell you this also. Ten demon Lords have escaped into our world from the world of Tarerus. They have gone back in time to bring forth three of the most-powerful dragons whom have ever lived, the ones on the side of anti-human integration. These are their names. "Klawz, the slicer dragon, Satania the savager of souls, Breykor, the destroyer dragon, and Zirconis the dragon of lost dignity, or the breaker of sense of self. They come now." Mavis winced.

"But that's four." Gildarts said, counting on his big fingers.

"The latter was already here once so I did not count him, as the three new dragons have never been here; they are utterly alien to this world. Well, they've never been here in this time at least."

That makes a sort of a grim sense; I guess." Still muttering to himself, he nodded once, grimly. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Likely."

"Well, your just a ton of help, thanks. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to defeat four, no wait, five dragons at once? Even in my new form- I mean, what the hell, Mavis?!"

"Well, there is a sixth. Flugure, the lightning dragon. No one knows who's side he is on. It is possible that he just rode in. Then there is cryogeon, the ice dragon, then Gia, the earth dragon, Hydrearyon, the water dragon, and Cronos, the time dragon. Then-"

"Would you quit that?!"

"What am I doing?" Mavis smirked; it was so much fun to push one of her friend's buttons every once in a while, it truly was. She got bored out here, all alone. The other founders died elsewhere. Perhaps Gildarts saw this in her eyes, as he dropped his hostile tone, and grinned back.

"Your adding to the crap pile which is already too damn big, and at the last minute no less." Gildarts added this last part in a dark mutter. How many of them are really here anyway?"

"Do not know for certain. However, we do tarry here for far too long. We must return to Fairy Tail, for assistance. As it is forbidden by dragon law to harm humans, these ten will be wearing dead bodies to mask their true forms, and as they are so powerful this will be considered a century quest. We will need dragon slayer magic to aid us, as we will not be able to do this in a secluded fashion. The other reason this will be a century quest is because time will be heavily involved because we will need to send the others to battle in the celestial world, so as not to kill everybody including our friend whom will be involved in the coming climatic battle. Sit on the ground and cry, or come with me now, we must leave if you choose to come with me, to transform and aid us all." Mavis waited for a moment. "Well, Gildarts?" Mavis waited another moment.

"Lets do this. But before we do, I must ask you something first." For Gildarts could see that this was not the calm, sweet Mavis, this was a hardened Mavis. Oh, it was her, but the question was, why was she so angry?

"Ask."

"Why are you so determined to charge into battle, you hate fighting, I thought."

"I wish to stop those who seek to destroy my friends, and to avenge my island. Last time I was helpless, mostly, as I watched Achnologia sink my island, I will see him destroyed for such heinous aggression. In a way, he raped me, and all of you. I shall stand, Achnologia...shall fall."

What of the dark guild members who felled your great tree?"

"They were already dealt with."

"Oh, I get it now. It is the same with me, and how I feel if somebody had harmed Cana. Okay, let's go then."

"Lets."

"You know, I just thought."

"Yes?"

"We gotta be careful."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, your the first guild master so, I should think you already know this but, here goes. This type of greed, and revenge, as well meaning as it is, could change us. We can't go all out emotionally in this or we risk changing, going dark."

"Agreed. Very wise, Gildarts. After all, if we do end up going dark, as you say, we also risk harming those whom it is our wish to protect. You know, thinking about it again, I think this task will be something above even a century quest."

"Indeed. And I have Cana to think about."

"If we have faith in both ourselves, and those whom we care for most, it will all be peaceful in the end. Well now, stay still and let me do this this may hurt. You know, all dragon Slayer magic will change the Slayers into dragons eventually. I wonder if Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel know this. No, Gildarts stay still. Okay." Mavis placed her hand upon Gildarts, once the most-powerful Mage in all of the Fairy Tail guild. She had told him that it would hurt something fierce.

It did hurt. "AAAH!" Gildarts found it difficult to stand still.

Deep within the bowels of the volcano, lava bubbles stirred. His glowing orange eyes opened wide. He had made his choice; it was time to act against Acnologia. He had formed a Kingdom of sorts, and was about to destroy everything there was. A white ball of light joined him as Igneel raised his great red head. "Ahh, yes. Gradeeney, you are here, at long last." Igneel rumbled. "You understand what I wish from my thoughts I trust?" Smoke plumed from his speech.

"I have understood. I have not found Matalicana just yet, Igneel. I have been searching for a time but...nothing. I am afraid-"

"No, don't be. I have faith in him as well as the dragon slayers, especially Natsu. Battle draws nigh. Ready yourself for it approaches with great haste."

"I have readied myself Igneel. Also, in addition to the others whom we destroyed the last time, Flugure was also released."

"Flugure? Hmmm...interesting, indeed."

"I need not tell you that the last time it took nearly a thousand of us to defeat Satania, she wields great power indeed."

"We shall overcome, have faith."

"Hope has also been released but, she is badly wounded."

"It will all workout, Hope my love, will be just fine as well. I know all of this because I have ire on my side, and flames of it shall bath Acnologia until he is but black ash beneath my great wings."

"I shall fly to where it happened, the seven-year gap."

"Do, I shall ready myself by meditating."

"Then."

"Then." Igneel sank back beneath the soothing lava, contemplating battle plans. "Hope, I will find you, will protect you. Natsu. MMMM...GRRRR!"

Ultear Milkovich walked through the grassy field. She was happy to note that she had at long last found them again, Meledy, and Jellal.

**Chapter 3: Millennium Quest:**

Some one is seen coming towards the guild hall's front doors; it's Coco, and Laxus. They have been on the job and are just now getting back. Coco has joined Fairy Tail, having forgone the search for the bits of the clock that had brought so much terror to Fairy Tail, and the world.

Meanwhile, Cana had cried a bit on Lucy's shoulder, saying she missed her Father despite having pushed a way as she saw it. Lucy did her best to comfort Cana but Cana cried herself to sleep. Lucy let the other woman sleep where she fell, her bed. Lucy slept on her couch. Lucy was now making them both breakfast. Natsu would be here soon too, and she had no doubt, happy too. "I just have a strange feeling about my Dad. Thanks by the way." Cana said as they sat at the table. Without a knock, as was his way, Natsu, and happy burst in. Lucy and Cana scowled as one.

"What's for eatin? I'm starved!" Natsu yelled eagerly.

"How bout I make you choke on your own flames?" Cana said, sitting down at the table with Michelle, and Lucy and tucking into a glass of milk, Lucy had no booze in the house.

"Cana? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Natsu. Lucy's nice enough to put up with Michelle, and I but why do you have to add to her stress levels? All the damn time, I will add."

Lucy saw at once that Cana was just venting on Natsu because of the fact Lucy carried no booze in her apartment. Lucy had made the error of calling Cana a booze hound once, only once. "She does have a point Natsu. You do barge your way in more than visit me, you know. I mean; I don't mind having you around but you got to ask more often."

"Hey, I go on jobs with you and my cut always gets more than sliced in half, do we complain? No."

"True. But you could at least knock first." Lucy mumbled. This went unheard by the indignant Natsu.

Michelle laughed. "You two might as well just on with getting married already." Lucy and Natsu freaked out very, very loudly at this, to Cana's amusement.

Makarov sat beside the bed of Jura in the infirmary. He was covered in bandages from head to foot, nearly. The only things that weren't covered by them were his left missing hand, and the lower part of his battered face. What had happened? Wendy was on her way, in order to help with the care for the fallen Wizard Saint. As if thinking about her was a summons, Wendy and Carly came into the room. "Hello Wendy, Carla. Can you help him? Makarove asked softly, by way of greeting. Wendy can to the bed side of Jura, placing her hands upon his body when she arrived.

"Don't know, there are a lot of injuries." Wendy mumbled; her tiny cute face scrunched up in an effort. "Come on now, Jura. Heel."

"What happened to him?" Carla asked, more concerned for Wendy then Jura. Suddenly, Carla had a bad feeling stemming from clairvoyance.

"Well, I don't know. He stumbled into the guild hall just before dawn covered in wounds." Makarov sighed, wonderingly. "He muttered something about a battle that had lasted all night long then, and he collapsed. Elfman carried him here."

"A night battle? With whom?" Carla demanded.

"He only said that there had been a battle, not with whom they fought, Carla." Makarov said in gentle rebuke.

"Right, sorry. Thinking of Wendy, always." She said, fiddling with her fur nervously.

"It is fine."

"That is all I can do for him, and I'm tired, sorry." Wendy said. As Carla hissed, and hissed about Wendy using up too much of her power for one man, Jura sat up.

"It's more than sufficient, Wendy. I thank you." Makarov said.

He winced, hard. "What the- whoa, my head." Jura mumbled blearily. "Oh, okay. The pain is gone now at least." hello, Makarov."

"Don't you hello me, Jura. I must know whom or what did this to you, whom or what dared do it to you, and whom or what could have done such a thing to you, now. I also need to know if I need to mobilize the other guilds, or even the Magic Council itself. I have my children to think about here." Makarov stood atop a chair and glared sternly down at Jura.

"Master, I have something you need to hear." Carla said.

"What is it, Carla? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I know but I felt something, something...mmm...dark."

Makarov was listening now. "Dark? What do you mean, dark?"

"I don't know. I just know that very air seems to taste, wrong, somehow. Well, that's what Wendy is telling me in a vision, that the air tastes bad. It's like when Acnologia struck, she is telling me. I think that we face yet another desperate fight, Master. Like the war with Grimoire Heart only more...hmmm...brutal somehow. This is bad, Master."

"Another war?" Makarov mused."

"They are worse than any other threat that all the guilds have ever faced. All the guilds together, every Wizard in nation of Fiore might be able to hold a candle to them, but only barely. We'd all loose in the end. As the black dragon has built an army."

"Woah." Wendy gasped.

"My word." Makrov sighed.

"She is right; Carla is right." Jura grunted. "I know who they are. They are the thirteen Lords of Taterus. Midnight was riding on Acnologia when they attacked us. I believe that they used tracker magic, or just Acnologia's own keen sense of smell to pick us up. There is nothing left though, nothing. It was well timed. The dragons attacked then, when were busy with attempting to hold them back, the Lords surrounded us. We managed to turn them into mortal beings and wound four of the bastards but then, we ran out of magic power. They slaughtered us; I hid, and I survived. I thought somebody aught to tell you. You must not have received the mental plea for help from us then?"

"No, no I didn't. Those fools at the Magic Council wanted me to join them, and they have a barrier which protects them against magical intrusion. Then, I had a meeting with the other guild members. We have another new guild member to boot."

"You were busy; I understand."

"It doesn't matter if you understand it or not. That is no excuse. I'm so sorry."

"Where do we find hope against these foes?" Carla asked suddenly.

"In our hearts. Wait, were the Saints having a meeting without informing me?"

"No. I was on my way to the Master's meeting when I heard the cry for help come up from one of the Saints from within my mind. We all converged on his place. Like I said we were able to turn them all human but then all hell broke loose, because of the dragons being the first prong of the attack. Maybe Sabertooth blocked you? You told me that they had made mischief for Fairy Tail many times before, in fact I was here to see some of it. Other than that, I don't know."

"Why would Sabertooth attack me though. That would be an aggressive act of war against the whole of the Fairy Tail guild."

"I don't know; it's just what I think, though I could be wrong."

"Hmmm..." Makarov mused. It could be a dark guild manipulating Sabertooth.

"Who's left from the Balam Alliance? No one I know, you took them all out, or so I thought."

"No there is one still left, I consider them the true leaders of the Balam alliance, as they are so powerful. They have been inactive for all this time, now they act, again? Why? They must have a reason that is of great import to them. We already beat them once. What could they want now?" For what reason would attack again? Must we kill them this time in order to stop them? Prison obviously didn't work. I believe that our only choice against them is mortal combat, I'm afraid."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"I do. We must destroy them this time."

"Why? More importantly, how? How Is what I meant more than how, I know why, but how?"

"I see you're still not thinking straight after heeling. Meet me in the guild hall in an hour. Everybody must be informed. Because it is all their lives at risk here as well, they have the right to know. Though I won't lie, I don't like any of this."

"Troya, slumber. There." Wendy declared. "You will be good as new in forty five minutes, and that's when the rest of you heeling will be complete. I have got to take a nap now, but I'll be fine."

"Come, child." Carla said gently. Wendy complied.

"Elfman, you're bleeding all over the cheese!" Migraine shouted at her younger Brother. He was normally a good cook. Then she spotted something he would never admit. Elfman was looking at Evergreen, distracted.

"At least I am not crying about it, like a real man!" Elfman said, tears running down his cheeks anyway. "Just tell Ever that I didn't cry, Mira, okay?"

"Just give me that thing before you take your eye out next." Mirajane took the knife from her younger Brother and washed it."

"Gray! Put some damn clothes on!" Natsu yelled.

"Okay, give me your scarf so I can at least cover my butt. Oh, and the other parts."

"What?! You are not using my scarf to cover your nasty ole ice pubes! Noway!"

"Well then, shut up about it! Geez!"

"You wanna go gray?!"

"Sure let's go you fire farting flame brain!" Everybody cheered to see the fight but then came an interruption in the forms of Laxus, Coco, Erza, and Makarov, whom all came into the guild hall at the same time. Lucy, who hadn't cheered for the fight, neither did Michelle, just hid her head in her arms. Cana, who had already begun her day of drinking, just sighed.

"Erza must be back from her job." Cana mumbled into her mug of spirits. Those poor, poor bandits."

"Erza, I must ask you to turn right back around I'm afraid. I must ask you to ask for Velveno's aid in the bigger job coming our way."

"What? But I just got back from a job that took me on a chase that spanned, nearly, the entirety of Fiore. Successful by the way, if you even cared."

"Very good job but I will double what were paid if you do this deed for me, please?"

"Really? Okay. But I'll be cursing your name all the way there, and back again."

"Whatever gets you there, and back again, I don't care. Oh, but first, I must tell everybody something in a few minutes; it is grim news indeed."

"Why in a few minutes? I would like to get there sooner than later, and get back sooner than later." Erza said.

"Jura is coming. He is badly wounded and needs a few minutes to recover."

Cana gasped as she felt a sharp pain slash across her belly, she grabbed it out of reflex. "Ow." She said. "What the hell?"

"What is it, Cana?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, something happened to my Father, I think. I just have this gut feeling that he's not the same as he was before."

"Maybe it's your time of the month?" Natsu suggested casually.

Lucy kicked him. "Didn't your Mother ever teach you that if you don't have anything nice to say at all, you shouldn't say anything in the first place?! You big fat mouthed jerk!"

"I'm with Lucy on this one. What a dumb thing to say, man." Gray said.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Erza shouted.

"No! Alright? No! I like being naked, apparently, this is how it usually goes anyway so...no! Clear enough for ya?! Good!"

"Now!" Erza shouted commandingly!

Gray stole Macao's jacket; he adorned it. "Happy?"

"You jerk! Give me my jacket back damn it, Gray! Get your own damn clothes!"

"But mine keep leaving me!" Protested in a high pitched voice.

"I don't care! Stop stealing people's things; it's not nice!"

"Don't talk to me like a child!"

"Well, stop acting the part then"

"I got this." Cana said, belting Natsu a good one across the mouth.

"Ow! Ow! What the hell did I do?!"

'Nice shot, Lu, and Can." Levy laughed." Natsu, Lucy, and Cana proceeded to have a three way screaming match, Lassana broke it up in her usual sweet way.

Michelle tried to help in the kitchen with the plates but ending up saying, "Sorry.", over, and again as she dropped them. She had a kind-hearted, but bad, habit of picking up more than she could safely carry without dropping them.

Romeo was now juggling multi-colored flames, while Natsu ate them, much to both the boy's disappointment delight. "Oh, the heck with it. Good catch Natsu!" He called as the latter patted his belly. Romeo had been trying to work on his fire forms.

"Pleas just go wait out there." Mirajane told both Michelle, and Elfman. "Levi, Lucy come help me, please?"

"Yep!" Lucy said.

"Sure!" Levy said.

"Job went well. It's kind of surprising, but we do work well together." Laxus told Makarov.

"Yeah. He even let me race his lightning form to the top of one of the mountains." Coco said happily.

"Makarov, I have somebody who wants to see you." Jura called as he walked in, a strange guest in toe.

"Oh?" Makarov asked, turning to see a ball of white light hovering over Jura's right shoulder.

"She says her name is Grandine, the sky dragon."

"I am indeed." Total shock in the guild hall, dead silence.

Makarov, for his part, stood in the middle of the guild hall rocked to his very core. "Uh...welcome." A real dragon? What could it want ,or need from them? "Are you certain this is not some sort of prank?" He asked tentatively.

"I play no prank on this Guild Master, and seventh in the order of the ten Wizard Saints, Makarov Dreyr."

"Holy crap! Hey do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked.

"He is preparing for war against the black dragon of the apocalypse...as he is known... Acnalogia." More stunned silence.

"What about Matalicana?" Gajeel asked, coming out of the bathroom. Panther Lilly, and happy were out on a local errand.

"First, let me speak, please." Makarov said to everybody.

"Please, you are my host." Grandine said graciously.

"Thank you. I would allow you the floor for whatever it is you have to say normally, but this is not the usual time just now. "Ehem", Makarov began. "Now, as you all know, we have dealt with dark guilds in the past. Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, Grimiore Heart. We have dealt with a pretty hefty weight in our time. Being sucked into Edolas, and the whole clock thing, plus we fair well enough against even the legion. We even managed to survive the attack by Acnologia on Tenou Island. For now we have even managed to stay out of the way of Zeref himself, though he has more reputation than action at the moment, or so it seems. Now I have bad news. We did not take on the Barlon alliance's head. We ripped out it's beating heart but we have to finish the job with the final dark guild in the Baron alliance. It's name is Tartarus. They may have one of the books of Zeref, and they worship demons. They have summoned forth the thirteen Lords of Tartarus themselves. Most of the Lords are in this guild. The Wizard Saints were destroyed last night, aside from Jura here, and myself. I need all S classers to come Jura, and I to take them on head to head. There will be no debate. Only all S classers will be going on this quest. We must collaborate once again with others it seems."

"I must say this Master Makarov. The S-class Gildarts you know will not be going, not in his human form at any rate."

"What do you mean by that, Grandine?"

"What I mean by that, Master Makarov, is this. I was contacted just before completing another mission for Igneel, I failed. Anyway, by the power vested in the first Master, and the other founders of Tenrou Island, he and the first Master have turned themselves into a dragon, much like Acnologia did long ago." Not one person knew what to say, not a single one.

"Well, then-" Makarov muttered but he was cut off by the sky dragon.

"He...that is to say, they...are coming. They will arrive shortly. They request you not panic; this is why I came in this form. And, I am afraid that you're going to need all three of the dragons slayers in your ranks. I do hate usurping your authority like this."

"It's fine, just this once. And only because I can tell that your words carry great import. I agree. But we must be fighting a dark guild also, how will we do both? I ask you."

"As I said, they fight as one, the dark guild, and the dragons now." Jura rumbled.

"Oh, right. I guess it will be an all out attack then. Where is Gildarts? Oh, and Mavies too, I suppose. My but this is confusing."

Coming. They shall arrive momentarily."

"Meanwhile I shall brief everybody on what is to happen during this quest. Think about this for a moment, the danger implied when I say what I am about to say. This will be not an S class quest, nor an SS class quest, nor a decade quest, not even a century quest."

Everybody was shaking with anticipation. "What could it possibly be then?" Lucy asked Levy.

"Don't know. I didn't think there was anything past a century quest."

"This will be a millennium quest." Gasps all around.

"Millennium quest huh?" Laxus muttered. "Sounds like a fun little challenge." His Grandfather glared at him.

"This will be nothing even closely resembling fun and games, Laxus." He snarled. "Now, for those of you whom can't do math, Natsu, that means that a millennium quest is even higher than a century quest. Far more dangerous, i hope that it won't take a millennium to complete. I would get so many wrinkles!" Makarov's hands went to his cheeks in panic.

"You already got a ton of wrinkles!" Everybody yelled at Makarov.

"And what do ya mean, I can't do math?! I know that two and two is five, and that ten and ten is seven, no wait that's not it, is it?" Natsu shouted wisely.

"Oh boy." Happy said, shaking his blue head in what seemed like for Natsu's lack of basic match skills .

"Happy you're back!" Natsu yelped.

"Aye!"

"Anyway, this Millennium quest declaration is only reflective of the danger involved...as you'veprobably already guessed...now, for a briefing." Makarov grabbed a chair to stand on then; he climbed onto the bar. Mirajane wince at having her handy work scuffed, she'd just polished the bar. "The younger members will stay here to protect the city, should it come under attack. That means shadow gear, the rest of the thunder legion, the Strauss family, and everybody else will stay put, got it? good. Mira, Erza, Laxus, Gajiel, Natsu, Wendy, Jura, and I will take the field of battle."

"Where will we fight? I mean, I'd like to know if we're going to have to ride that stinking ship again."

"We will be heading to a place where the seven year gap began, Natsu. For this missive has something to do with the first Master, Mavis."

"Ah geeze. Not Tenrou Island, again. Crap." Natsu grumbled.

"Yes, Natsu. Tenrou Island, again." Makarov mocked.

"I hate to poop on your parade Gramps, but what the hell are supposed to do if this dark guild shows up here without you guys to help out? If they destroyed the Ten Wizard Saints, what are we gonna do against em huh?" gray demanded. So..yeah. Hope you brought an umbrella." Makarov scowled over at Gray. Gray shrugged his bare shoulders in response.

"I'll shove your umbrella up your ass, and open it up, you ice-make asshole!" Natsu snapped, firing up.

"Shut up, you two!" Erza shouted, punching both of the boys in the face, they fell down. But, they were up again in an instant.

"I expect you all to fight until you die, as we shall, if that what is takes. This will be a war for our very assistance, Gray Fullbuster."

"Heh-heh! Fartbuster's more like it." Natsu snickered.

"Knock it off the both of you, Gramps is talking!" Laxus snapped.

"We go out like real men!" Elfman shouted in glee. "I just hope my Sisters don't have to go out too."

"If it's a fight they're lookin for, I'll give em one alright." Gajeel growled.

"Let's crush the bastards." Laxus snarled, lightning cradling his form within a white hot yellow glow.

"Seconded, motion carried. Mirajane said.

Master, you know that until every drop of the blood that which resides within my body is spilled upon the earth of the battlefield, I won't give up." Erza said. "For Fairy Tail!" She screamed in challenge, fist pumping the air above her head. Ready to do battle, as she always was.

"I believe that is where the duel is going to take place between Gildarts, Mavis, and the other dragons." Grandine said.

"What other dragons?!" Everybody shouted.

"Wait, I will explain in my true form. I am nearly here, as is Gildarts, and Mavis."

"i shall have somebody fetch Wendy, you must wish to speak with her?" Makarov said.

"Yes, as we will need to work together." The sky dragon replied. A few minutes past. Then, nearly an hour.

"Hi, what's going on?" Wendy asked as she was brought in by Mira.

"Hi Wendy!" Michelle said, running over to give Wendy a hug, tripping, and sending them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs, and ouches. As apologies flew in all directions, the whole bar shook as something roared loudly just outside the guild hall.

"ROOOOAR!" Came the sound again. Plates fell, cups shook, and shattered on the floor.

"What is that?" Romeo asked.

"A dragon's roar, no doubt." Gajeel said. He lead the curious charge outside.

Wendy nearly fainted at the sight of her friend, Grandine just standing right in front of her. Wendy hugged her friend, sobbing. "Oh it's so great to see you again. I missed you so very much!"

"And I you, Wendy. I had to leave. We all did. The order came down from the rightful King of dragons that we were not to get involved in human affairs. I am so sorry, my friend."

"The rightful King? Wait, who's that?" asked Gajeel.

"Igneel."

"Woah." Nastu said. This was partly due to the news, and partly due to the sight that stood before him. Yes Gandine was beautiful, but the other dragon, whom she stood beside, was just as much so, in his opinion. "A golden dragon?" He asked in awe. "Oh wow!"

"Glad to know you find me sexy too, Natsu." Gildarts said. "Don't swing in that direction though, sorry."

"That's not what I meant!"

This question was passed all through the guild. "A golden dragon?" They asked, awed.

"Enough, enough." Makarov called to the crowd.

"Hold on, your not a lightning dragon by any chance, are you?" Laxus asked.

The dragon shook his great golden head. "No. It's me, Gildarts, and Mavis along with the other founders of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, it was me. I was just trying to get your attention. Seems to me I got it. Didn't mean to scare any one though. Hi, Cana."

"Uh, hi, Dad. It is you, right?"

"Yep, just me and Mavis hanging out together in here, oh and the other founders. They are as transformed as I am now. My body was transformed, and my spirit was also changed, into a lacrima." Everybody could see now that one of Gildart's wings was made from gold, the other flesh. One leg was made of gold also. His eyes were the same kindly black.

"Well, whatever form your are in, you're welcome here anytime, Gildarts, you know that."

"Thanks, boss. It's still kinda odd, I kept flying off course on the way here. Then again, of course I did. I'm a dragon now. Gonna be tough to get used to."

"If there's anybody whom can, it's you." Makarov said.

"So, what can you do now?" Levy asked.

"Crash, disassemblely, the usual, you know. A few new tricks thrown in for good measure."

"I don't care if your a dragon or, not! I want to fight you now Gildarts! Bring it on!" Natsu then ran into a wall as Gildarts moved out of the way.

"Nope, too slow. And we have more important things to worry about."

"Like Acnologia." Makarov said.

"Like Acnologia, yeah." Gildarts agreed. "But not only him. Oh. Hey, Grey. Nude as always I see. Rock out with your ice block out, man. Keep cool. Hey Juvia, I know what your lookin at. You know, Grey. You are the only guy I know that it would be okay to have a case of blue balls. Ice Mage, and all."

"Awww! What the hell?!" Gray shouted.

"Uh, Gray's nakedness aside, I made a plan of battle, as there is a dark guild we must fight, and destroy if we can. What do you think though, I want to hear what you have to say on the subject."

"Well, first I think I want to hear what everybody else thinks, it's their lives too." Everybody backs away, not wanting anything to with the dreaded Millennium quest. "Oh come on, this is important. For every one."

"Well, I may have called this job a millennium quest, that scares people." Makarov said.

"Well, that's what Mavis, and I discussed, that this would be more than that century quest you sent me on. Oh, and yeah, it was Acnologia who cost me face in front of the whole guild. I owe him one and now, I can give it to em alright."

"Yes well, battle plans. We have jawed too much already don't you think?"

"Oh yeah." Laxus said.

"So, as it turns out, we need all S-class members, and all dragon slayers. But i think it best if we take the entire Tenrou team now." Makraov said.

"Your going to need another guild, or three if your thinking about taking on that dark guild." This was a new voice, Sting from Sabertooth. Suddenly, the entire Sabbertooth guild was standing on the lawn. Also standing on the lawn was Leon, and a hooded guild. "We just got word that the Council has been destroyed, and most of the ten Wizard Saints were taken out. We wanted to fight them on our own, to prove we are the most-powerful guild but we decided we need help, if dragons are going to be involved." Sting was the new master of Sabbertooth and offering his help.

"It would be stupid to turn you down. Coco will come with us, along with Jet. As I hear it, the dragons are working with thie Tartarus guild this time. Coco, we will need you to run back and forth to deliver news, Jet too."

"I can accomplish this with a simple enchantment, Master."

"No, you will need to fight Freed." Surprisingly, this came from Laxus, to which Makarov nodded agreement. "Save your strength, all of you."

Suddenly, all of the hooded figures threw their hoods back as one. Everybody gasped. It was Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, Milkovich, Richard, Wally, Cobra, Angel, and Racer. "We have come to lend our aid in this battle." Meredy said.

"No! We don't need your help. Leave." Makarov said. "Some one call the magic Council."

"They are all dead, remember? Well, aside from, Doranbolt, and Halar." Ultear said.

"Fine then. You fight your battle, we'll fight ours." Makarov said. Here are the names of the guild members. E.N.D, is their leader, Kieth, a demon, Jackal, Tempesta, Ezel, Franmalth, Neo Manverva, Croford Seam, Yakdoriga Kyouka, Torafusa, Sayla, and Lamy. That's all we know right now. Oh, and that they are mostly demons with tremendous power. we have another member called, Silver as well. We must remember that they could more than one book of Zeref, and that the dragons, at least Acnologia, and possibly another one, so be cautious the whole lot of you."

"Wait, let me get this straight. We have to face off against a dark guild, a bunch of demons, and dragons, as if Acnologia wasn't bad enough?" Gray asked.

"No. I am hoping that, due to their last defeat, they received from last time, they will stay out of it. We are just fighting demons, and dragons. Remember they are the Lords of the Balam Alliance. More powerful than any regular group of dark mages, or even demons."

"But their respective power is tied to the mortal world now, so they can die, if we kill them hard enough." Jura called out over the crowd.

"Why are we talking about it? I say, lets go do it!" A cheer went up in the wake of Natsu's words.

"Tenrou here we come again, get ready!" Gildarts said.

"I hate being sick." Natsu told Happy was not strong enough to carry Natsu all the way there. He pointed out that he'd faint if he would ever have to carry Lucy less than a quarter that distance. They had packed and were now ready to go to war, once again.

"One more crack about my weight and I'll cook you, and eat you too cat!" Lucy snapped.

"Wait, can't I fly on you Gildarts?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry Natsu but if I get into it with big old black nose, I can't worry about you."

"But if we fight em together-"

"Not this time. If we survive, you can ride me though. You need to go with the others, they may need more than me. Your half an S-class you know."

"Fine. If I puke on anybody I'll take it out of your hide."

"Heh-heh! I'll be waiting. Besides, I thought I just told Gray I don't swing that way."

"You know I'm coming. I gotta watch out for ya." Cana said, determination in her eyes.

"This is just a Dad speaking but, I'd rather you not. Your choice though. Thanks Cana."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Fairy Tail."

"Then why-"

"Off we go!" Makraov said, as they all began marching towards the ship yards.

Wendy spoke to Grandine, "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Grandine."

"I believe in you, so you are, my child, Wendy." The sky dragon responded in a maternal tone.

As one they all left for Tenrou Island. Everybody felt a sense of da-ja-vu. "Here we go again, Mom."Lucy muttered at the sky, smiling. It was on a day just like this, bright and sunny, when it had happened before. Destruction arrived.

**Chapter 4: Tenrou Trembles:  
**

"I know that dragons can fly much faster than any ship. But I think it best if we keep pace with this ship." Gildarts told the other two dragons. There is the possibility of an ambush, right? This is war with Acnologia we are talking about."

"Agreed." Grandine said as the two dragons flew high above the ship.

After making their final preparations, everybody boarded a ship. This was as every other ship had been severely damaged in previous battles and calamities, nearly every one. Christina was still undergoing repairs, so the blue Pegasus guild's primary mode of transportation was out of service for now. So, while the other three up and running ships were out on errands of their own, one ship was left. Several guilds crammed together. Everybody spent a ton of time getting along while at the same time, not getting along whatsoever. Aside from Sabertooth, and Sorcirere Crime were, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus, whom had worked as one before. They'd knocked the Balam Alliance. But now this.

The words, "Men!"

Not to mention, "Man", flew around the ship so often that all the males almost all began to wonder what itwould be like to be a woman, out of sheer curiosity. And the females just wanted to dive overboard. Overboard was also a place where all of Natsu's cookies were being tossed. Happy tired to entice Carla to eat his fish, with Carla declining every time. Panther Lilly was chatting battle strategy with Jura, and Makarov, as Gajeel was ignoring Panther Lilly in favor of Levy, though Gajeel tried to cover this with a gruff demeanor. Levy countered by playing heard to get.

Sabertooth was mistrusted by everybody. The feelings were reciprocated by Sabertooth, as they also trusted no one, and not a single person really knew how react, having Crime Sorcirere on board. Erza was speaking to Jellal but that was as far as it went. It was a hot, and miserable voyage. Twilight Ogar wanted a pay off. So this meant that they were absent from this mission. Lucy only hoped that they would help out if things got back back in Hergion. "Well, Mom. Your Daughter's going into the mouth, and down the throat of battle again. Into the heart of war." Lucy muttered as she leaned upon the railing. She had watched Hergion's port vanish bit by bit. "Is this goodbye?" Lucy asked the air. She could see the two dragons keeping pace with ease. Dark thoughts began to consume her mind.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Levy asked concernedly. "You have a strange look on your face, like...you're worried, maybe?"

Lucy walked over to her friend, from the deck rail, and sighed heavily. "Oh, Levy. I just can't shake this bad feeling I have. I don't know maybe it's just Da-ja-vo, from before, I mean. After all, we one the war against Grimior Heart but at the end of the day..." Lucy's voice trailed away tensely. "We lost. Lost to, to...him. To Acnologia." Lucy shuttered.

"Nobody, not even thick headed and sick stomached Natsu over there, can deny. We're all scared. It'd be stupid not to be, in a situation like this, Lu."

"Yeah. I guess I was the one being stupid. I can't shake the image out of my head of Jura with all those bandaged wounds either though."

"Your forgetting that we have the whole Tenrou team with us, plus a few special guess heavy hitters to boot. We'll be fine. We all will, I promise." They hugged.

"Hey! You callin me stupid, Levy?! Cause ain't no way in Hell I'm scared of nothin!" Gajeel declared, crossing his big arms across his even bigger chest.

"That means you are, double negative makes a positive you know." Levy teased. Come on. what are you afraid of, really, Gajeel? I won't say nothing." Levy slipped up close to Gajeel. He whispered in her ear. Levy began to feel a tingle.

"Fine, but only cause it's you. I'm a...I'm a..."

"You can tell me, Gaj."

Scrunching up his face in a hard wince. He muttered in a quick whisper, a whisper of a whisper, "I'm a afraid of loosin you okay? Happy? You tell anybody and I swear I'll deny it." He was quick to add in gruff tones. Levy hugged him, she could not help herself. They both blushed, she from sheer joy, he from sheer bashful embarrassment. He did not know quite what to do. At last he tentatively hugged her back. "Like all the other times, we will win this fight."

"Ya big lug." Levi mumbled into his shoulder. For him, for her, it was a moment frozen in forever.

"Wachya doin?" A voice asked in a deep, casual drawl of which they both knew the source all too well. Laxus.

"Nothin!" They both said, breaking their embrace hastily. While at the same time, for Levy at least, wondering why she wanted to hide it.

"Mmmhmm.!" Lauxus bounced an apple in one palm as he walked past them.

"Hey mind your business, Laxus! Gajeel yelled after him.

"Or...what? All metallic surfaces are conductors of electricity, you know. That includes iron. bye now. Love puppies."

"Love-I'm not a love puppy! Hey! I am not a damn love puppy!" Levy placed her hand on Gajeel's arm.

"Oh calm down. He's just being Laxus, Gaj."

I'll show him love puppy." Gajeel muttered hotly. "Love puppy my iron ass!" Levy just giggled.

"Oh Gray, oh Gray! My love is naked yet again! All hurray for naked Gray! Oh my gray! My love!"

"Well, what do ya expect? It's boiling on this ship. Especially since we have over twice as many people as we did before." Leon walked past Gray as Gray was walking past Leon.

"Gray." Leon said casually.

"Leon." Gray responded as they strode past each other.

"Toby, you try to hump either of our legs, and you'll be neutered faster than I can say ice-make pruning sheers. And I'm a pretty fast talker. Got it?"

Toby whimpered, "Got it."

"Look at Leon, so epic without his clothes on, yummy! Ahhh...love." Cherie said in a wistful sigh.

"He's not the only one! Look at me! I'm a real man without my clothes on!" Elfman shouted gleefully.

"Put your underwear back on!"

"Yes, Ever. Quit calling me that!"

"Sorry, Ever! Oopse, Ever!"

"Why do I even bother, oh Brother." Evergreen grumbled tragically.

"What was that, Ever?"

"I must confess, Makarov. Jura told the older Master Mage.

"Only four of the Ten Wizard Saints fell in that battle. There is still you, I, and the other four. But if they join in here it won't be for a time yet, they are being nursed back to health."

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"We weren't safe there, we are here. We are protected from listeners of the enemy."

"Ah, I see. They would be a most useful asset to our struggle, if they can get here in time that is."

"A secret weapon of sorts, yes." Jura said, nodding.

"Freed, Bickslow, are you ready?" Laxus asked.

"Got my babies right here. Yeah, I'm jacked for this!"

Freed nodded as well. "Yes. This will indeed be a battle of epic proportions. I hope only that we will win the day. with our guild intact."

"Now what kind of talk is that? Of course we will." Laxus assured him.

"Yep! I'll run em over if I have to, but we will win!" Coco said, jogging in place.

"Oh crap! When is this nightmare going to end? I hate this damn ship." Natsu groaned.

"Oh boy, Natsu. Just hang in there." happy said. "I wish I could make you better. Sorry I can't."

"Happy, without you, this would be an even bigger pain in my ass. Well, belly. Thanks for stickin with me buddy."

"Aye! Always do!"

"Jellal. I wanted to let you know before we rejoin battle on the field once again, this time as a unit. I know you were lying to me about getting married.

"As you say, Erza. We fight as a single unit, as one, this time. I would have it no other way. But it can't be any other way between the two of us. I don't deserve you. Don't deserve to be content much less...happy."

"Jellal, that's just not true I lo-"

"Land dead ahead!" Jura called. "Everybody...to arms!"

"Come everybody we have the shore in fifteen minutes!" Makarov shouted. There much frantic activity.

"Ready, Sabertooth?"

"Ready, Sting!" Minerva called grimly.

"I like your name because it has the word, man, in it."

"Could ya cool it with the man stuff already? That's why we think Blue Pegasus are kinda creepy." Grey said. "Geeze."

"I have always guessed that about Master Bob but you guys?" Minerva mumbled. And only if you anagram it, don't by the way. Your name is Noodlu, correct?"

"No it's-"

"Lets move out!" Erza said as the ship bumped the shore. Everybody disembarked. Then, they all began to wait for the first salvo.

"Hey you crash hole! You crushed my sand castle!" Natsu was heard to be shouting in indignant protest to Gildarts the, now, dragon. Natsu had become bored during the waiting they were currently doing. He hated waiting. Why the hell couldn't the battle just start already?

"I'm not sorry. You should know that I still have my crash power, and I am a lot bigger now as a dragon, oh, and we don't have time to be building sand castles at the present time, Natsu. Or, haven't you noticed that we're gathering here, not for a vacation in the sun, but for war again!"

"Hey, dragon or not, I'll still kick your sorry ass!"

"Stop it the both of you!" The voice was so deep it shook the ground slightly.

"Hey I know that voice! Igneel!" Natsu shouted, staggering slightly as he ran up to the great fire dragon King.

"Natsu. I am glad to see you however, we have no time for a reunion. I landed on the other side of the island. I walked to this point so as to conserve strength, for the coming battle against Acnologia. I did not want to overstep my bounds, or manners however, I sent the spirit ball you had buzzing around this island to tell the black one that we will stand for no more of his ruinous black reign. Dragon King indeed. All life is to be cherished. Not squandered, he is an agent of the latter course of action, and ideology. I have long awaited the day when I could take him down, eternally."

"Well, it's good that you, all three of you, are here. Demons are coming also. The thirteen Lords of Tartarus to be precise." Makarov stated as he stood atop a large rock, the better to be seen by Igneel. The others milled around making further preparations.

"If any demons impede my goal I shall tare them a hole where their throats used to be. Otherwise, I have not the might for both battles. My apologies. Wait, that cent, two other dragons? Oh yes obviously. I can tell that you gained your power, somehow, through positive means. Gildarts Clive. That is to say, you did not bathe within the blood of other dragons to gain this incredible magic energy. I have done the same. I tracked down Atlas and took his power from him. His flame is now mine own. He had been frozen, then he became ill. He gave his power, I took it only then."

"So, that means you possess double the strength you did in the first place?" Jura asked.

"Yes. I am going to slay Acnologia seven times. The legends say it is the only course one may take when they wish to rid the world of such a foul creature. We shall see, via experimental extermination." Igneel shifted his weight slightly.

"How is it you know all this?" Erza called out. She didn't know if she could trust this dragon.

"I was fortunate enough to gleam access to one of the books of Zeref. The true means of slaying Acnologia is, in reality, uncertain."

"Well, at least that's helpful. Sniped Gajeel.

"Hush, let him speak." Levy said.

"I humbly Thank you, Wizard. However, I was but going to ask where Zeref is. He may be helpful in this situation. He helped me once, I want to do the same for him, if I am able."

"I tried to hide him from Hades, I don't have a clue where he is any longer." Ulteer said, after a short, and whispered discussion with Jellal.

"He is on the island, he must possess a form of clairvoyance also. He had to have seen this coming. Why else would he be here, yes? Natsu, you smell him as well?"

"Yeah, but that could be just his linger odor. wait, So...who are we fighting again?" Natzu asked generally. Happy answered.

"Oh Natsu. We are apperently going to fight against the thirteen Tartarus demon Lords, and a load of great big dragons."

"Heh-heh. Oh well. I say we take on who the hell ever shows up on this island, it is ours."

"Take em by storm huh?" Happy asked.

"Uh-huh. You know it! We can take em. We're frggin Fairy Tail for cryin out loud!"

"Aye!" This statement somehow got most of everybody else pumped up.

"That's our Natsu for ya." Levy said, throwing up her arms.

"Oh yeah!" Erza said, a small grim smile playing across her face.

"Hey! That's my line! Oh yeah!" Richard said.

"Well, if we're gonna get burned anyway...we might as well go in a blaze of glory." Laxus nodded.

"Lets kick some teeth in." Gajeel almost purred.

"We will defeat them, simply because, we must do so." Lilly did purr at his own words.

"Yeah! We can do this if we all just believe in the power of our friendship!" Lucy shouted happily.

"And the power of our relationships, right Gray?" Juvia asked, almost drooling.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever you say, Juvia." Gray muttered, backing away from her inch by inch.

"We will do it in the name of everyone we care about." Meledy beamed.

"Lector, what do ya say?" Sting asked.

"I agree!" Lector squeaked.

"We'll also do it in the name of family, right Cana?" Gildarts asked.

"Sure." Cana agreed.

"Come now. Give your dragon Daddy a hug!"

"No. Get off-aaargh!"

"I've missed you Grandine." Wendy hugged one of Grandine's large legs.

"I too have missed you, Wendy. Very much so."

"Hear that?" Carla asked with a gasp.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAR!"

Everybody froze at the sudden distant sound. "Dragon?"

"Well, I don't think it's the butt giggle gang again." Lucy sniped under her breath at Toby's dumb question.

"ROOOOOAAAR!"

"He is coming. That war cry of his is distant but it's him, he's coming." Igneel rumbled.

"ROOOOOOAAR!"

That sound was coming ever closer indeed. "There is not just one, there are about eight of them. Panther illy said.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAR!"

Growing into his giant's form, Makarov yelled, "Everybody to your battle magics now! Hurry!"

"Lucy, you have all twelve keys, right?" Mirajane asked.

"Yep, got em here."

Mira accepted this with a grim nod. "Fine, if the time comes, do it."

"I will." The plan was to pull everybody into the spirit world, if needed. She was unsure if that would work though. There were the spirit laws.

"ROOOOOOOAAAR!"

"There they are." Gildarts said. He could see clearly the line of dragons coming. They were still a bit distant but, their progress was obviously implacable. "We might as well say that they are not coming. Hell, they're already here, and spoiling for a fight."

"You know...it's interesting." Igneel said.

"What?" Gildarts asked, still keeping the approaching dragons in careful calculated view. There he was. In the front, Acnologia.

"Well, in order to prevent darkness in the world, we create that darkness for the purpose of shinning light upon the innocence whom cannot otherwise defend themselves. A perplexing paradox, would you not agree?"

Gildarts did agree with Igneel but all he said was, "Before a battle you want to debate philosophy? Damn dragons. I will never understand any of you."

"This is what I told a human boy seventeen years ago, look how great he turned out."

"Been meaning to bitch to you about that. Leaving him the way you did, asshole of a thing to do, really. No. No, I will go further. It was a damn dick move on your part."

"We had a plan in place, we are going to bring the plan to fruition. I have seen the look within the one called Cana's eyes, it is the same look Natsu has been giving me, the look of parental neglect."

"Remind me that I owe you an ass kicking after this is all said and done." Gildarts shrugged Besides, she nor her Mother thought it worth telling me about. Not my fault really, see the difference?

"Not really, no."

They are here. In case you didn't notice." Grandine calmly interjected. There they were. It was a line of dragons about seventy five yards away. The battle lines had been drawn. Grandine, Gildarts, and Igneel on one side. Satania, Zirconis, others, and Acnologia on the other side.

"I need all of the dragon slayers to come forward!", Makarov the giant declared, "Natsu, Gajeel, Wdney, Laxus, Rogue, Cobra, and Sting!"

"On it!" Natsu said. All of the dragon Slayers took to the air as one. They placed themselves alongside Igneel's force. There was now a line of both dragon Slayers, and dragons facing a line of dragons high in the skies over Tenrou island. The very air vibrated with the vow of vial, and vicious violence. The two groups glared at once another grimly.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!"

Both groups of dragons vented their detestable emotional spleens towards each other. The sound made the ground, and even the air, quake alarmingly. "Well, that's manly!" Elfman shouted over the sound. Everybody winced as sand slapped them all in the face. Though none of them knew it, the sound could be heard from back in the guild hall.

Erza, Mirajane and, Jura with me. We will defend against the demons. Now, before we begin, I must be the first to fire the inaugural salvo. I have a spell that may work against Acnologia."

"Gramps no let me!" Laxus interjected, shouting down from the air. He had heard, as he'd taken off his ear phones to listen.

"No. Save yours for later! If he proves too powerful, hit em with all you got, Igneel, Grandine, Gildarts, Natsu, Sting, Laxus, Gajeel Wendy, Rogue, Cobra! And remember this. We are with you!" Everybody took up their battle positions.

The sea before them began to boil. Twelve figures emerged in a wide circle. Appearing in the center of the circle blasted forth a thirteenth figure. This one hovered slightly higher than every other apparition. Though, they did not float high enough to be in the midst of the no man's land between the two groups of dragons. All the other robed silhouettes seemed to be standing upon the waves, or floating slightly above them. "We have arrived. To battle, all of you." Their leader hissed. They began to move as one. They charged the large group standing upon the shor line.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, everybody's head came up as thunder rumbled distantly. Wakaba walked into the guild hall feeling uneasy. No, that wasn't it. Every bone he had was screaming with tension. So too was the atmosphere of the hall itself. No one was out on on a job, nobody. Not just Fairy Tail either but the whole of Fiore's Mage force were all here, in the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Wakaba guessed that none of them wanted to be alone waiting. Together it was then.

Dad, why is it thundering out during a nice, clear day like this one?" Romeo asked, making different colored flames dance around his dark-haired head.

"That isn't thunder, Romeo."

"Well, sure it is. I can just tell because there are no beasts around here to make that noise. so, why?"

"Dragon roars. There is also a ton of gathering magical energy, in one place. It's ripping the clouds apart. That's the noise you hear."

Even Wakaba, whom was usually calm during a crisis, had to admit...this was bad. He found it necessary to echo his thought. "Somethin bad's comin. I can feel it."

"Everybody get into the basement!" Macao shouted to as he dove for the door which lead to said basement. Confused, everybody followed him.

"Why are we down here?" Droy asked.

"Because, if we are attacked it's best to come from below with an all out defense. A magic blast straight from the ground itself." Macao said.

"Ow!" Jet said. "Bumped my head into the wall. Light some candles huh?"

"Okay, okay. Keep you shirt on." Wakaba said.

"I'm not Grey."

"Just an expression. Here we go." Candles were lit one by one.

"We are going to use only candles, as we want to conserve energy as much as possible." Macao said.

"Now what do we do?" One of the Mermaid Heel members asked, slightly frightened.

"Well, with that black dragon loose, from what I understand from what I heard Levy say, I guess we just sit here and wait out the apocalypses."

"And be ready in case an attack from some other force creeps up on us." Macao said right on top Wakaba's words.

"Bout the size of it." Wakaba said, sighing as he puffed on his pipe. An hour, or three passed then, the quacking began. "It's started." Wakaba nodded. "I didn't think of this. We are going to have our whole guild hall on top of our heads!" Wakaba shouted over all the noise. The candles went out as a guest of wind, born forth from the cracking walls, swept forward, blowing them all out.

"Hey! We're not a giants birthday cake!", some one from blue Pegasus declared.

"Picto magic!" Redus shouted. Suddenly a large iron box sprang into being around them all. They heard it as the hall fell.

"Damn. Not for the fourth damn time." Wakaba muttered heatedly around his pipe. He swore again, as his pipe too had gone out. Pipe's gone, guild hall's flattened for the fourth damn time." He continued to mutter for a few minutes more.

"Who farted!" demanded a voice from somewhere to Wakaba's right.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be a stinker."

"It must have just...slipped out."

"We may be true scoundrels but we would never do something like that on purpose."

Wakaba had forgotten that the Jiggle Butt gang had hidden with them. So too had the Jiggle Jugs gang. "Great. Just, no more, man." People began to debate what they all should do now. They tired to be calm though, they all the roars of distant mortal combat. Tenrou Island was pretty damn far from the main land. But, that must've just been how big the battle was. Wakaba exchanged a worried glance with Macao. What would they if, _it,_ happened a second time? Or...worse. How would they cope if, this time, all of their strongest members were destroyed? What then?

Acnologia broke ranks, heading straight for Makarov. The rest of the group of dragons attack. The battle had begun.

"I have told you once, as I will for the final time, Acnologia! You will not harm my children! I will not let you! I know that you are looking to create a Kingdom for yourself out of the ashes of this world however, beyond this point, beyond me, The Master of Fairy Tail, and seventh in the line of the ten Wizard Saints, I tell you this! You, shall, not, pass!" Makarov began gathering his vast magical power. "One...two...three! Fairy Law!" That's when Tenrou trembled.

**Chapter 5: "Duel To Kill":**

Acnologia was hovering above Makarov's head, Makarov aimed his spell right at the fearsome black harbinger of doom, known as the black dragon of the apocalypse. Everybody was stumbling around as if they'd all decided to take Cana on in a drink-off. It was the power of the tremors born of two different yet powerful magics, preparatory of a deadly collision. Makarov stood firm. Acnologia opened wide his great razor-like be-fanged maw, gathering his own devastating mystical forces.

Everybody else suddenly found themselves embattled. Nobody could seem to gain a clear shot with a spell, due to all the heaving the ground was doing.

The demon Lords strode forward a few yards, though they were still sixty, or seventy yards away from the actual shore line. They had been blasted backwards by the sheer force of the clash above. The efforts of a white haired woman did not help the matter either. She seemed determined to keep them on the water. Before those on shore could regroup, the demon Lords came on again.

An awful din awoken him. He cocked his head, listening. Sooo...the taboo must be over. He spread his wings, ascending.

"Why is the sky black, Daddy?" A small boy asked his Father on the docks of the harbor of Hargeon. The Father gasped, gazing upwards.

"That's Tenrou island. A great battle must be being waged there. Come on now. Your Mother will be worried." The Father grabbed his fishing gear, his Son, and hurried out of there, without seeming to hurry. He didn't want to upset his Son. The sky was black with shapes dancing around, as if they were fighting. He could see fickers of light, and hear great, _b__ooms_.

"Tenrou...who, Daddy?"

Droanbolt, along with the other four of the ten Wizard Saints popped out of the ruins of the headquarters, and onto the battlefield, which was now, Tenrou Island. The only issue was that the fight was going on close to the shore line, and they were at the great tree. "I must rest, conserve my strength. We all should. Lets just walk there from here." Dorenbolt said. Reluctant nods all around. He was tired, as he'd been fighting nearly the entire night. Now this. The whole island was shaking violently. "all that roaring. It's begun." Dorenbolt's tone was cautious, and grim equally.

"ROOOOOOOAAAR!"

"I think I'll call you...Rocky, oh great earth dragon. Careful now." Natsu said as he dodged the earth dragons rock roar.

"Wait, I have an idea, Igneel." Gildarts told the great fire dragon. They were both dancing out of the way of attacks from multiple sides.

"Yes?" Asked Igneel, avoiding a tail slash from a silver dragon whom seemed to be made of nothing but blades, Klawz was his name. Ignell knew Klawz well. Igneel attempted to slam Klawz with his tail, but as fast as Igneel was, it wasn't enough. He'd missed. Klawz stepped aside as a green dragon shot vines from his mouth, Igneel ducked advantageously.

"I can disassemble them, then when they turn small and numerous...we roast them all. Gonna need Natsu's lightning fire power as a sort of a booster also though." Gildarts grabbed one of the green dragon's vines, and tugged.

"ROOOAR!"

"He didn't like that?!"

"Well...thanks to Laxus...he can apparently also breath lightning."

"Where did you hear this?"

"I hear things. Look, we're kinda besieged here so..."

"Natsu, get Happy!" Igneel shouted, while at the same time, avoiding a dive bomb by one of the other dragons, the rock dragon.

"What? How am I supposed to get happy when we could die any second? I mean, how is that supposed to help anyway?"

"Yeah. Kind of a stress fest here, you know?" Gajeel said, Punching yet another dragon in the nose with his pipe arm extension.

"Try yoga. I hear it helps." Gildarts said sardonically, dodging another blast, this time from a yellow dragon, whom breathed lighting.

"That's not funny, Gildarts!" Natsu yelled, dipping to avoid the same lightning bolt.

"He means me!" Happy shouted, flying over to Natsu from where he was standing with Carla. "I think he wants you to have me right by your side for some reason. He's got a plan, I hope."

"I do, Happy. Come and I shall explain. Watch that vine, and that lightning too. There ya go."

"Aye!" Happy said, as he flew Natsu to the back of Igneel.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Got a plan, need your help though." Gildarts said. "Remember when I broke you down to a bunch of little Natsus?"

"Yeah. What about it? Oh, and that was weird."

"That's what we're gonna to do to these dragons."

"Huh?"

"uh...But then we'll have a swarm!" Happy ejaculated worriedly.

"Correct. All we have to do then, is have us both roast them alive." Igneel interjected calmly.

"Oh! Aye! Happy shouted, throwing his paws in the air.

It was no picnic fighting a battle, and composing a stratigum for defeating one's foe's forces. "Next time, we create the plan pre-battle." Igneel muttered, slapping another vine aside with a fore paw.

"Basic components...here goes..." Gieldarts prepared his power. All this time, Gildarts, and Igneel were dodging the other dragon's attacks, mostly. Now however...they were going into offensive combat mode. "Ready?! Okay! Now!"

"ROOOOOAR!"

"Grandine had picked up Carla, seeing what Igneel, and Gildarts had had in mind. "Ready, Wendy?"

"Yep, as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Sky dragon...ROOOOOOOOOOAAR!" Wendy, and Grandine bellowed as one. They had spun suddenly upon their foes.

"I'm your friend!" Acnoligia said as Makarov was about to unleash his spell.

Like two blind strangers, Makarov's heart, and head bumped into each other. One told him not to trust a creature which was a product of such undiluted evil, his mind. Perhaps it is not a hoax, _"Forgiveness_ _is the_ _key_ _to_ _peace_, _trust_ _in_ _that,_ _Makarov." _This was his heart. Also, it was the sheer shock that came with fact that the dragon had danged to speak to a human, after all this time. The hesitation cost him dearly. Even as it happened, Makaroved cursed himself.

"You doomed fool!" Acnologia laughed. "Feel my wrath! You are all nothing but bugs! I hate bugs! When I swat you, you should know better than to come back! I am the dragon King!" He said this as he drove his stinger into Makarov's chest.

"Unleash-", he coughed, "Unleash it all, dragon Slayers!" Makarove ground out before loosing consciousness. Before, he did, he heard the battle explode.

A unified cry of, "Grmaps!", went up form everybody whom saw Makarov fall, shrinking back to his true size.

"I seem to be in charge now. Well then. Dragon Slayers, unleash your most potent powers!" Jura commanded. the dragon Slayers complied strenuously.

"Panther Lilly!" Gajeel shouted.

"Yes!" The brawny exeed asked. Gajeel grabbed his friend's tail, they began to fight as one in a true form of areal combat. They made it seem as though a fight in mid air was nothing more than an offhanded master piece, utter artistry in it's purest form. And yet, they still had a difficult time of. For Acnologia had joined the fray at long last. He held a rabid, ardent, and insatiable apatite for death, and destruction. Gajeel, and Panther Lilly saw this within the dreaded lambent eyes of the creature know the world over as but a tale to calm precocious children back into their beds at night. He, along with all dragons really, had been a fairy tail, even within the walls of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Oh you'll pay for that, you big black bastard!" Laxus shouted, driving into the fight against Acnologia, in his lightning form.

Sting took to Acnologia.

His white aura surrounded him, as he gathered his power. At least he would not have to hold back in this kind of battle. "Disassembly...ROOOAR!" A net wave of power charged forth out of Gildart's mouth. A purple dragon came apart in about a thousand bits. Now there were lots of little versions to worry about, yaay. Not to worry though.

"Fire dragon...ROOOOOOAR!" Both Natsu, and Igneel let loose with their respective powers. Flame were all encompassing.

"White dragon ROOOOOAR!" Sting shouted as he let loose on a dragon that looked like a pile of rocks. He'd borced by this dragon to abandon the fight against Acnologia. Lauxus blasted away at the black beast himself. It was two on two.

Gildarts let loose again. "Disassembly...ROOOOOAR!" Another dragon fell to this attack, a blue one. It's power had been, breathing ice.

"Fire dragon...ROOOOAR!" More flame and ash flew. "That's him taken care of!" Natsu gloated. "Now we gotta get the others!"

"Hold on! He's coming back!" Gildarts shouted about a grey dragon, the second to be separated into his very basic components.

"Look out, Grandine!" Wendy yelled as they only just missed being sliced into hamburger by a bunch of little shiney silver dragons.

"Klawz!" Grandine yelled in panic. One of her legs began to bleed, Clawz had struck.

"Normal!" Gildarts yelled. Klawz returned to his normal size.

"Poison dragon...ROOOOAR!" Cobra bellowed again, hitting Klawz in the face with his power. It blew him off course, though only slightly.

"Fire dragon wing attack! Fire dragon...flaming talon! Fire dragon ultimate flaming iron kick! Fire dragon...ROOOAR!" Igneel was in full battle mode, as was Natsu. The two had seemed to fuse their magics into a single magic.

"Cobra!"

"What Gildarts?!" Cobra asked as he avoided a slash attack from Klawz again, and again. "Lets work together, only way!"

"What do I do?"

"firstly, move for a sec."

"Okay." He moved, he was using his snake to remain air born.

"Fragmentation...crash...ROOOOOAR!" Klawz dodged it but, not by much. He still lost part of an ear, and a bit of a wing. "Yes!" gildarts hissed in triumph. "And now you're a clumsy as I am." Gildarts charged forward and smashed Klawz in the face with his golden leg. Klawz reached for Gildart's face. Gildarts flinched back, he got cut anyway, but, he smiled.

"White dragon...ROOOOOOOAR!" Klawz was pushed away from Gildarts for a moment.

"Damn it, Sting! I had em!" Gildarts stormed.

"Sorry! White wing attack!" Sting went after the same dragon Igneel, and Natsu were fighting, along with Gildarts. Klawz.

Klawz suddenly dove towards the ground, right at a stunned Cana.

Cana had rushed over to stand over, thus guarding, Makarov from any further harm. She had no idea what was in Acnologia's stinger, other than some kind of venom. That was no real help at all. Makarov lay like death upon the sand. "What do I do, what do I do?" She wondered allowed. "Oh yeah!" She smiled, an idea suddenly hitting her. "I am a...pardon the pun...card-carrying member of Fair Tail. Duh. I need a damn drink, I'm obviously not thinking straight without one." She threw some of her best cards. "Card magic...lightning! Card magic...tornado! Card magic...ice wall!" The dragon kept advancing. She had no choice then. As her magic had no effect at all, she remained.

Gildarts saw Klawz's sword-like tail coming to meet his only Daughter's middle, right for her guild mark. That was no good. No emblem, no protection. "No! Cana, get out of the way!" She spread her arms, not moving. Gildarts then realized that somebody else was on the ground just behind her. He then saw that it was Makarov. She was protecting him. He felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. Then a huge weight on his back stopped him. A dark grey, and the green dragon were dragging him to a full stop. He fought, hard. But he wasn't strong enough. Not with two dragons synonymously hauling him to a stop. He then saw, as he twisted his head to look around over his own huge shoulder, that the dark grey dragon was fighting the green one. They were fighting on his back. He turned to Cana. The sky was now full of combatants.

"My name's Matalicana, I am here to help." The dark grey dragon told Gildarts. Matalicana threw the green dragon from Gildarts back. "He tried a sneak attack. Excuse me. I must go assist Gajeel." This was good, as Gajeel was now tied in the green dragon's vines. He could not get loose. Matalaicana began to attack the green dragon, with reasonable effectiveness.

Gildarts had eyes only for his Daughter, Cana. He watched on helplessly as Klawz sliced Cana in half. He'd been too slow.

"HAAAAH-HA-HA-HAAAH! Klawz laughed.

Gildarts froze. "God- God no. Cana." Gildarts did not notice his own tears, such was the weight of his grief. He could only gaze upon his now rent Daughter, horrified.

"Hey! Hey, Acnologia! You have messed with the wrong Grandfather...mine!" Laxus shouted in rage as he came face to fact with the black dragon.

"You have no chance against me. The dragon King!"

"Oh c'ome on! Quit that tired ole shtick already! Fight me!"

"You will be crushed just as was your Grandfather!"

"Try me!" Lightning, white and hot surrounded Laxus. It nestled him within a white-gold cocoon of what some called, sky flame.

"Get off my damn back would you?!" Gildarts demanded. Another dragon came out of nowhere and grabbed Gildarts by the throat. Gildarts had had far more than enough of this. He gathered his crash power in his fore paws. Gildarts lost complete emotional control.

"Iron dragon...ROOOOOOAR!" Two voices called this out. The dragon that had Gildarts by the throat was slammed aside, it's head crushed in. Crash power flew everywhere.

"Knew you'd show. It's why I waited for your slow ass."

"Gajeel, I didn't want to stay away from you-"

Look, Matalicana, save it. There's a war goin on right now.'

"Right. After?"

"We'll see. Though, I did make a promise to myself that I'd punch you in the nose when I saw you again, if I did. So, there's that."

"I must face the black one. King for King. Jump, Happy will catch you!" Igneel shouted.

"What?!"

"Please do not argue, Natsu. This Laxus will not be able to stand against him for long. It is time."

"Aye! Lets go, Nastu!" Happy grapped Natsu, preparing for Natsu's jump.

"Come back!"

"I shall do so!" Igneel replied grimly. Natsu jumped.

Laxus swore as, out of nothing, Igneel hit Acnologia, full force. The two went into the sea. After a few moments, they reemerged atop a geyser of boiling water over one hundred yards in height. Happy had grabbed Natsu before he could even begin to fall.

"Laxus! Stand down for now, it's their fight!" Erza shouted. Laxus heard her, focusing upon the demons whom were approaching the island instead.

Gildarts continued to fight against the green dragon, whom seemed to be rethinking his current occupation. Gradine slammed into the green dragon. Gildarts was left to his thoughts, as Klawz was being attack from all side by seemingly ever other dragon Slayer. Gildarts aimed a few well chosen shots at Klawz when the latter seemed to get a good opening for a lethal attack. Klawz breathed swords towards Gildarts. Gildarts used his left wing as a shield.

They snarled, snapped, and clawed at one another over, and again. They stopped for as long as it took to circle each other, once. Then they both went for the others throat. Fang met fang as the two great dragons clashed jaw for jaw.

"Look! Igneel, and Acnologia are battling now!" Coco cheered. "Get em, Igneel!" She jumped up, and down.

"Contain yourself, child." Carla admonished reproachfully.

A dragon, of an off white-purple greenish sort of color, made her presence known as she teleported onto the battlefield, such as it was. "Quite an areal battle going on."

"Hey! Who are you?!" Gajeel demanded.

"I am the queen of the underworld dragons. I am the Mother of all the hell beasts. I am known as Satania, the dragoness."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, utterly confused, still fighting against Klawz, and the green dragon. Gildarts had gone after the rock dragon.

"She said dragoness." Happy said.

"I've chosen. Acnologia is my King. We are here to turn this world into our own. Along with Edolas, and the celestial world also."

"Well, okay then. We have established one thing. That's not going to happen, is there anything else?" Laxus snipped.

"You won't be able to come close to slowing us down, much less actually being able to stop us. You stupid stain."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu said, firing up at once. "Fire dragon...fist!" The dragon teleported, Natsu punched air.

"Hello. Goodbye." Satania hit Natsu with a globe of purple energy from behind, she had been facing him. She teleported again. She appeared right in front of Grandine. "Goodbye sky dragon. Evil orb." She summoned more energy.

"What the hell?" Natsu muttered. Grandine, and Natsu had been frozen in mid air. The rock, and vine dragon attacked.

"Stop!" A new voice cried out from the ground. Mriajane was sick of watching her friends being hurt. First Makarov, then Cana. Any one of them could be next. But, no. Not if she could help it. It certainly would not be her family whom died this day. Yes the island could protect against death but not if their guild marks were gone, like Cana's. Cana's guild mark was ripped from her flesh when she'd been sliced in two. Memories of Cana flooded her mind. Cana happy, Cana sad, Cana drinking. Cana, Cana, Cana. She would be damned if she was going to loose Elfman or Lassana. Both weren't' even an option. She realized suddenly that she was shaking with rage. Never gain. "Never again!"

"Mira? You okay, Sis?" Lassana asked.

"Lissanna, Elfman. I'm going to ask you to do something for me, please no arguments." Mira's voice shook with suppressed emotion.

"Huh? What are you going to do?" Lassana asked, perplexed.

"I need you guys to fuse your power with my own. I have to face this, Satania, alone. Demon against demon. The damned verses...the damned."

"No! A real man stands for his family! Let me do it, Mira."

"No, Elfman. I am the only being who has a chance of beating her. Please don't argue." They both saw how ueless it would be to protest further via the determined look in her eyes. "We are wasting time, come on."

"okay."

"Fine." We see you in too much trouble, we'll be there for you. I mean it. I will be a man and protct my Sister, to the end if I have to." Elfman said.

"Yeah." Lissana agreed, going through the motions of fusing her power with Mirajane's. Elfman did the same. Soon, Mira was ready.

"Satan Soul!" The She Devil, The Demon...had returned. Mirajane thought for so long that she had had nothing to fight for. But now, she knew she did. Her family, her friends, everybody else in the whole world. The depression of loosing her Sister all those years ago, had metamorphosed into determination. Never again. She spread her wings, taking flight. She hovered right in front of Satainia. "For my family, for Fairy Tail, for everybody else in this world and the all of the others as well, Satania...we duel to kill!" Mirajane snarled. A nimbus of energy snapped out, breaking Natsu, and Grandine out of their snares of dark magic. "I will give my final breath for my loved ones. But by then, Satania, there will be nothing but bitter memories left of you! I am going to end you. I will wreck your plans of totalitarian dominence!"

"i have come to destroy everybody here. You are not the only one whom knows the art of transformation magic." At these words she popped into another shape. Into Lassana's shape. "See? You'd duel your little Sister, to the death? And yet I'm the one praticing barerism?"

"Yes. Only because, I know who it is." The other only smiled. This began the duel, as it pissed Mira off, right to the core. "Lightning attack!" This was going to be difficult, battling somebody whom was wearing the shape of her Sister. "_It's not her. She's right there, back on the ground." _She had to keep telling herself that. I am doing this for my Sister, Brother, all of Fairy Tail, and the world. Satania dodged her lightning attack, but only just. Mirajane growled.

Laxus ate Mirajane's lightning, so it would not hit anybody of Fairy Tail. He then aimed a full on, all out attack of his own group of demons.

Blow for blow, dodge for dodge, and check for check. The two dragons, Igneel, and Acnologia battled viciously across the skies.

The other dragons were being taken down by Matalicana, Grandine, Wendy, Cobra, Rogue, Sting, and Gajeel. It was a hard fight though.

Dodging a rockslide from the rock dragon's mouth, Natsu let loose. "Dragon fire...ROOOOOAR!" The rock dragon fell back slightly.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza cried as she waded into the all out attack against one of the larger robed figures, on the ground.

"White dragon..."

"Sky dragon..."

"ROOOOOOAR!"

Sting, and Wendy had hit Zirconis, whom had now blasted Lucy with his breath, it had taken her clothes away. They'd made it beat a hasty retreat. It hovered a few yards away. It hit Wendy with the same blast, she was now naked. Grandine slammed into the dragon then, grabbed his tail. She swung him around and hammered him into the ground. She was on him in less than a second. He was ready for her though. He scored her shoulder. They fought on.

"Ugh!" Erza grunted as her armored back slammed into a tree trunk with such violence that the tree trunk cracked slightly.

"juvia!" Gray yelled, mired within burgeoning dire straights.

"Yes My love?" Juvia responded in a fast breathy tone, as she always did when Grey addressed her.

"Unison raid!?"

Juvia had to think about it for a second. "What's a unison raid?"

"We combine our attacks!"

"Oh! What were you thinking?"

Gray ducked, and dodge a few more blows from their Lordly demonic opponent. As he danced backwards from a kick, he shouted over at Juvia again. "My cell, your water lock!"

_"My Great Gray! So brave in battle!" _

_"_Juvia!" Gray elled, annoyed. He had been thrown down by a gravity wave, much like Bluenote's. Gray could see, it wasn't him.

"Oh! Okay, Gray!" Juvia gathered in her magical power. "Water lock!"

"Good!" "Ice make...prison cell!" It worked. A water lock spell formed around the demon Lord, as an icy prison cell did, around the water lock. Before they could bask too long within the glow of their glorious accomplishment, their spells shattered, and the ground began to crack beneath their feet, dividing the two of them. "Oh no." Gray muttered.

"The flames in my right hand, and the flames in my left! Together they combined to make...brilliant flame!" Natsu screamed. It had absolutely no effect. Klawz just shook his head at the fire dragon's stupidity. "Fire dragon..iron fist!" The same result presented itself.

"Nastu!", Gajeel yelled angrily, "That's not gonna work against this dragon! Try this oh...you, can't. Anyway, iron dragon sword!"

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway?!" Laxus demanded as the yellow dragon fired first at the green dragon then, at him.

"In order to win my elegance, you must duel me! For I am Flugure, the lightning dragon! Can you best me in battle? If you can, I will fight alongside you!"

"Oh, that's it?! Then lets go! Bring it on!"

"White dragon...roar! White dragon's punch! White dragon claw! White dragon's holy breath! White dragon holy blast! Holy ray! White drive! Holy nova!" Sting went all out in his attack on the green dragon, and the Zirconis. He slayed the green dragon, whom fell in a blackened ruin into the sea. He had wounded the Zirconis, angering him. Sting sagged in the air. He was wiped after dodging all those energy attacks, fire attacks, and he had suing around so much magic.

"Hey! Stop puking rock slides at me!" Natsu shouted at the brown dragon, now doing so. "Fire dragon...ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" The dragon deflected the blast of flame. Natsu kept it up, battling the dragon power for power now. Some of the flames from Natsu's roar got through but, only to be caught up in the earth roar of the rock dragon. It was earth verses flames. Suddenly, Natsu was knocked out of sky, having lost his breath. The rocky earth hit Natsu full in the face. Natsu's back slammed into the beach. A weary Sting replaced Natsu's efforts.

Jellal saw Natsu hit the sand. He ran over. "Here eat this, Natsu." It was the golden flames of rebuke.

"Thanks, Jellal. But I still don't know if I can trust you."

"Enough, Natsu. We win this battle, or even survive it, and we can talk about it. Right now, we have comrades in danger."

"Right." Natsu, with the aid of flames from his feet, flew back up into the air to assist in the fierce fighting once again.

The exchange of blows was visceral with such unrelenting enmity that the sea beneath MiraJane, and Satania boiled upwards.

"You would still be outnumber greatly." A Lord of the sixth gate of Hell told Lucy with crooning blood lust in it's red eyes.

"Maquilty sodom! Maquilty rays!" Merdy shouted at two demons whom were coming for her, and Ultear. They teleported.

Jura, Wally, Richard, Toby, Chery, and the others were all battling against the other demon Lords, and their conjured minions, the rock monsters.

"It feels like the island wants to shake apart, do to all the vast magical power in conflict here, but something is holding it together."

"Doranbolt. You know as well as I what happens when one force meets another. No matter what, the integrity of the venue becomes compromised." Halar said calmly as they strode towards the battle ahead. "This place has never experienced an event this turbulent, since the Grimiore Heart war, short as it was. Naturally this place is ready to rend apart, it's obvious. As for it withdrawing the act of disintegration, Mavis is at work keeping her holy ground intact, I suspect."

"Hold!" One of the four Kings said suddenly, freezing the two in place with a gesture. The two men glaired at the King.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." Lahar muttered. A gout of flame stuck the ground with such force, that they were thrown from their feet. Moments later two figures, one obviously Erza, the sight of her long red hair was what made this obvious, and the other a robed figure. Swords were flying in every direction. The robed figure was keeping up with Erza well, even though he was armed with but a dagger. Wait, a dagger? That could not be the dagger of darkness, even a scratch meant death.

"Erza! Do not let that dagger's blade even so much as scratch you! It has death magic bound to it!" Doranbolt yelled.

Though shocked, Erza nodded at Doranbolt's words. "You'll not kill me. I have too many people depending on me to not fail!"

"Oh but Tatania, you will fail. You will fail, utterly." The demon Lord responded. "Black Cocoon!"

Erza suddenly could not move her limbs. The demon Lord dove at her, the dagger coming right at her face.

Igneel came from straight up in the air. Acnolgia was ready with a mouth full of his black energy attack. Igneel just dodged.

Ultear suddenly felt a presence appear upon the island, somewhere

Much like dung drew flies, conflict seemed to draw him close to it's side. He climbed out of the tiny boat, and came ashore.

Doranbolt, Halar, and the Kings, were all slightly surprised to realize that several guilds were doing battle against this foe. He saw one obvious casualty. Despite the restorative powers that is placed held for all the Fairies, Cana was gone. So much fierce fighting raged all around the island. On the ground, in the sea, and in the air. Doranbolt vanished.

"And I wish he'd quit doing that." Lahar muttered. He stood on the shoreline for a moment, then signaled the rune knights.

Igneel blocked a kick. Igneel was then, hurled into the sea below. Igneel came back with a wicked kick to Acnologia's belly, Acnologia went for Igneel's throat. Igneel batted Acnologia away. Acnologia slashed Igneel with his right front front fore claw. Igneel tried to straddle Acnologia, in order to gain the leverage he'd need to rip out Acnologia's guts. The dread black dragon, Acnogoia twisted, avoiding the killing blow. They snapped at one another's faces, they clawed for each other's eyes, but it remained a stalemate. "I am the rightful King, Acnologia! Igneel yelled as he grasped Acnologia's stinger, he threw the black dragon into the sea. Acnologia sprang back with a brutal headbutt to Igneel's belly. Winded, Igneel still managed a snapping motion towards one of Acnologia's great glowing eyes. But the mighty black dragon dodged Igneel easily. They both went for tail blows, the both blocked.

I will answer not to you, nor your underlings, Igneel! You possess not the power it would take to defeat I! I the greatest King of dragons whom has ever existed!" Acnologia threw Igneel into the sea this time. Igneel came back up breathing flames.

"You are no King! You are not fit to be King of mice, much less King of dragons!" Igneel said, as Acnologia evaded his fire onslaught.

"King of mice?!" How dare you speak to your King in such a manner! I was going to keep you around as my pet! Now I shall but kill you, here upon this battlefield! In the skies over your so cherished human fairies! You are a disgrace!"

"And you would have the blood of babes upon your fangs, permissible of but your will alone?! You are but a black nothingness, and powerless. For you have not love within the hole in your chest! You have always hated! I remember you form before, Acnologia!"

"You remember nothing!"

"I remember this! I remember that but of course you cannot be much of a dragon! This is as you were not much of a man in the first place!"

"You ignorant insect! You claim I possess no real power?! That I was not much of a man before my ultimate transformation?"

"Yes!" Igneel mocked.

"I shall show you that indeed I do! The power of knowledge of the blackest sort! I have taken a spirit! I will show you my power!" Igneel spun off of Acnologia, as the Acnologia had shaken him off. "This spell is mine now, and I can use it at will! Die you disrespectful pup!" Acnologia placed his front forepaws together and thundered a curse, it mad igneel blanch slightly.

"You are no more than a powerless, mindless product of your own evil ambition! A coward!" Igneel informed the black beast, as Acnologia cajoled forth the spell.

"You were quite correct when you said I was not much of a man. For I was nothing then. I am everything now! This I shall prove to you! Goodbye, Igneel! One...two...three...Dragon Law! HAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! Bloody constraint, Igneel! HA-HA-HA!"

**"Chapter 6: Fury Of Firoe:**

It had happened when he was a small child. "Momma, Momma! Papa, Papa! It's festival day! We don't want to miss it! Lets go!" He had run into his Parents bedroom. He stopped, confused. Momma? Papa? His Birthday was not far from festival day, and his Papa had promised something special for today. Only, he, and Momma were still asleep.

"What is it, boy?"

"Master, they won't wake up, they were cold, I lost a shoe, I ran all the way here, can you help?" He had weezed between desperate gulping breaths.

"Who, boy?"

"Momma, and Papa!"

"Oh, well...they may be uh, busy."

"No. Please help me, they won't wake-"

"Fine. I need to get on with this day, but I will check on your Parents. Come on, boy."

"Thank you, Master!" He'd said, more out of relief than happiness.

"You think they are sick, they won't wake, and they are cold? I will fetch the Doctor, just here. Excuse me."

After waiting for a time, He'd shown both the Master, and the Doctor where his Parents were. "Just in here, their bedroom."

"Oh no." The Master said.

"I had heard they were exploring how death magic worked, so they could help put a stop to Acnologia, but this? They have past it onto their Son."

"What happened?" He'd asked.

"You, though no fault of your own, have done an adult thing. So there for I must tell you what you did as if you were an adult. You have killed your Parents."

"I have...what?"

That had occurred over four hundred years ago. Zeref stood, he had been kneeling upon the beach. He felt the struggle all around the island. There was fighting all around the island. Above, in the sky, all around the island, in the sea, and on the beech. Zeref began to make his way toward the Mage whom controlled the type of magic, Arc Of Time, he had a plan.

"Gate of the lion...Leo!" Lucy cried.

"Yes, Lucy? What's up? Need help?" Leo asked after appearing in short order.

"Yes to all of those. Leo, I need to know if all the spirits are ready for battle. Including the King himself. We have a real fight on our hands here."

"I'll check." He vanished.

Droanbolt popped around the island, helping where he could. It was too late for Cana, he thought that was her name, he then saw that Erza could not move, and a demon Lord was bearing down on her with a black dagger. He reappeared.

Erza had imagined many ways of dieing, this was not one of them. She wanted to die in battle, not trust up like a chicken.

Natsu blocked another blow from the one called Klawz. He hit em with all he had. Klawz just smiled. Natsu kept trying.

"Let us handle that one! Gajeel shouted, atop the back of Matalicana. Sting, Natsu, and Wendy scattered as the duel began. Klawz, against Gajeel, and Matalicana. "You're goin down! You're just an offshoot of the metal dragons, a hack." Gajeel mocked.

Ultear spotted somebody coming her way, and gasped in shock. "Who is that?" She wondered allowed.

"Get back!" Freed warned.

"Nemesis!" One of the demon Lords shouted. The rocks came to life and began attacking everybody, but only those whom were members of a guild.

Jura began hurling his iron rock walls at the things, to only some effect. "There are so many." He grated harshly.

The other Lords also became involved in the fight. They hurled energy blasts and beams at them all.

"Droanbolt, no!" Erza shouted in disbelief, shock, and outrage.

Doranbolt took the dagger, right in the very center of his heart. He smiled over his shoulder at Erza.

Mirajane wiped the blood off of her chin, and smiled. "Keep hitting me, but you won't knock me down! My family is counting on me!"

"I have you now, Tatania, Erza Scarlet, whomever you claim to be!" The demon Lord threw his hands wide, casting a spell.

"We are ready, Lucy!" Leo said with determination, as he reappeared at Lucy's side. The demon Lord she was fighting was being distracted by Leon.

"Good!"

Laxus saw suddenly what Acnologia was preparing to do. What the hell was dragon law? Nothing good, that was for sure. He had to warn everybody. "Excuse me." He told the yellow dragon.

"What are you doing?" The yellow dragon demmanded.

"Helping my guild. I have loyalty, something you obviously lack!"

Erza laughed. "What are you talking about? I can still kill you! Requip!" Instead of acting shocked, the demon Lord only laughed as Erza freed herself, via her requip spell, into a bunny costume. Then, she requiped again, into her black angel armor.

Laxus reappeared in front of Lvey, he'd come down in his lightning form. "Hey, we need a plan of action."

"What do you mean? I know that we're being beaten back but, you seem to be more agitated than that. What are you talking about specifically?"

"Dragon law."

"Dragon law?" Levy's brow farrowed in puzzlement. "But, there is no such thing, is there? I have never heard of it?"

"Oh well, apparently there is. If you want though I can tell Acnalogia that and he might stop trying to kill us, and go home. With his stinger between his legs and all."

"No need to be so sardonic, Laxus."

"Well, then...what?"

"I have an idea, but we'll need Lucy's help."

"Lucy? Why?"

"Just trust me. Come on."

"Fine."

"Laxus, help me!" Coco shouted in panic.

"Coco? Oh no!" She had been badly beaten by something. It was taking all of her strength to even walk, much less run.

"Laxus let loose on the rock monsters that presented themselves, just behind Coco. "Raging lightning!" He shouted. The rock monsters crumbled. "Come on, lets go find Lucy. I don't even understand how we all became so seperated, even with all this fighting." He added this last in an angry mutter. He placed Coco on his broad shoulder, and jogged for Lucy's location. He had to dodge around all of the panicked animals running in large circles around Tenrou, it was only an island.

"Oh and, Laxus?"

"Yeah, Levy?"

"Try not to shock any of the fauna out of our way, they are only reacting to their primal instincts. They are searching, in vein I am afraid, for an escape from all of this...well...this turbulence. So please, be cautious of the wildlife?"

"Fine, Levy. Lets just move." Laxus had understood most of nothing Levy said, though she was a geek and he was a thug, it went hand, and hand. He wondered about Gajeel and here, before snapping back to focus. Coco whimpered slightly. He had just worked out what fauna was, when a blast of deadly magical energy cut down an in flight bird. "That poor fauna." Laxus drawled, as he stepped over it's corpse. Levy just looked over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes at him. "Hey. I didn't do it."

"Just, come on."

The She Devil used half of the sea. "Evil explosion!" Satania dodged the blast via teleportation. Mirajane Strauss had had more than enough of Satainia. She had guild mates, her sibblings, also others whom could benefit from her aid elsewhere. Plus, her power, despite the regenerative properties of the island, was draining fast. She decided to utilize a spell that which was more improvisational than anything else. She would use the whole sea, this time. "Evil eruption!"

No one, especially those whom were near, or in the sea at the time, would ever forget the day that she whole sea vanished, for a solid minute. They all became splashed, to the delight of swimmers, and to the dismay of boaters, fisherman, and tourists.

Zeref paused, as did every combatant in front of him. The sea rose up all around Tenrou, and he could tell that it was focused on a specific target. The question was, what was that target? He wondered about it. Then, he shrugged. Focusing back on Ultear. "Hello, Ultear."

"Zeref?" Ultear asked.

"What could you possibly want from Ultear?" Meredy challenged.

"I want to become apart of your guild, I know though, that will not happen." Zeref sighed. "I have a plan, to end this conflict."

"What is it?" Ultear asked, folding her arms firmly.

"You shall never defeat the Queen of the Underworld!" Satania shouted in triumph, throwing Mirajane into the sea savagely.

The She Devil drew upon the power given to her by her Elfman and Lasanna. She drew too upon the power of her Satan Soul. The She Devil, who had transformed into Satania, reemerged from the sea in a title wave of fury. 'I have to! For the people I care about! You are a creature of hate, you will never understand!" Mirajane said in the voice of Satania."In the name of the fury of Fiore!" The She Devil then teleported behind Satania. "For Cana! You, will, pay!"

Rogue was about to reengage Acnologia, though he knew it was foolish. Igneel was still putting up a terific effort, what if he missed? He couldn't miss. Acnologia's stinger cam around as pierced Rogue's leg. Acnollgia flung Rogue downwards. For rogue, everything went black. He had been taken by his own shadow, or so it seem to him. Blackness.

It was not easy. A teleportation contest had ensued. They teleported to opposite sides of the sea, firing a pink beam of energy at one another simultaneously. A magical muscle for magical muscle tug-a-war began. Who was the more powerful? Satainia gained heavily on the She Devil. However, the She Devil won by coming up from behind. She grasped Satainia's tail, getting a firm grip on it. Satainia snapped at the She Devil's face, just as the She Devil had wanted her to do. The She Devil drove the fully powered version of her evil explosion spell down Satania's throat. Satania detonated in mid air over the sea. Satania had fallen. The She Devil teleported back on to the beach of Tenrou. She settled back to the ground. She found Elfman and Lasanna. Her power left her momentarily. "I'm tired."

Levy and Laxus ran up to Lucy, Coco still draped over Laxus's shoulder. "Lu, I have an idea, but before I guess Laxus should share his bad news so you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah. Well, apparently, Acnologia is gonna use something he invented called...get this...dragon law."

"Master told me that was stolen by the second master, Hades, to kill all of us. He transformed our fairy law spell into something called Grimiore law. You said that Acnologia said something about taking a spirit over?"

"Yeah, Hades's."

"How could that be? Who would be powerful enough to kill Hades?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Laxus said. "Must have been done through possession. How else would that black bastard have his spirit?"

"I killed him for his crimes." A new voice joined the conversation from a closing distance. Zeref walked up to the group.

"Oh well, that's good at least." Lucy sighed.

"Oh look, here's Eore." Laxus drawled.

"What? Who's Eore?" Zeref inquired.

"Oh, some Wizard's kids story about some guy from some guild who accidentally transformed himself into a donkey, and became really depressed about it. Then again, I would have too if I had made an ass out of myself like that. Anyway, what are you doing here, Zeref?"

"Oh, you know who I am?"

"Only everybody knows you. Or of you, whatever."

So, come to help Acnologia?"

"No. I have come to restore balance to more than one world."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Don't believe em, Levi."

"Actually, I'd like to hear what he has to say." Lucy chimed in.

"Of course you would. Go on then. I swear though, one false move..." Laxus let the threat linger in the air a moment, dark implications included..

"Oh wait, Levy, what was your idea?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. I was going to ask if you could ask if we could hold up inside of the celestial world, until dragon law has been used, I mean."

"I don't know but, for Fairy Tail, I'll ask." Lucy's key went flying in a circle, then she caught it in mid air. "Gate of the lion...Leo!"

"Yes, my lovely Lucy?" He asked.

"Could you please ask if we all go into the celestial world for like, five minutes. Else we are going to die, thanks!"

"Uh...okay." A bemused Leo vanished in a flash of golden light.

"He'll be back." Lucy said, shrugging.

"I'm back." Leo said, reappearing by Lucy's side. "He said that he can't. He has already taken one of you, but he can take your most severely injured, for heeling. Other than that, it's against the law, stickly speaking. I am sorry Lucy. I have to go. We are tying to help on our end. We are attempting to keep anymore regular demons from coming though." He vanished.

"Well, thanks anyway, Leo." Lucy muttered slightly hurt, and confused. But she understood. They were doing their best.

"Well, if the celestial world has become kind of a battleground too then, we can't send our injured to take refuge there, it would be too dangerous for them there too." Levy said, heavily. The entire time they'd been talking they all could hear the colossal battle raging between Igneel, and Acnologia. The fight that had been taking place at the back of the island seemed to have died down. Who'd won? Levy didn't know that but, she did know that the end of this mess, approached.

"We must implement our stratagem." Zeref said quietly.

"What stratagem would that be, exactly?" Levy asked curiously.

"One in which we go back in time, then stop the demon Lords from appearing in the first place. Nothing we can do about the dragons though." Ultear said. "We will be locked there for all time, I expect."

"No" Meledy protested. Zeref knocked Meledy out with a sleeping spell.

"You can do that?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but it will drain me quit a bit. Zeref will send up a death wave against any demon whom dares to cross into this world. The ones on the island should vanish once we have done so."

"Sounds...sound." Levy said slowly.

"It also couldn't work." Laxus said, even more slowly.

"It has to, Laxus." Lucy said.

"Ow." Coco moaned, still hanging like a slab of pork over Laxus's shoulder.

"I have had a thought as well." Jellal stated as he walked up to the group. I am going to give Gildarts the second origin." Right there, he gestured, casting the spell.

"That will boost his power. Even to the point where he may be able to beat Acnologia." Levy said.

"Yes. That is my hope, I will help as much as possible also." Jellal looked quite sad for a moment. "Also, I do not know if you know this but, Cana is now deceased."

'That's a lie. This island protects us against death. Zeref is even ultimately powerless here. It makes us all, with the emblem, pretty much immortal." Lucy contradicted. "Levy told me."

"Not if the emblem has been removed forcibly, this has happened. The emblem was on the left side of her abdomen, she was cut in half. By, Klawz. I saw it happen." Jellal said. "She was my friend also. Makarov must rest. Acnologia's venom will not kill him but he must rest for a time." He sighed. "We were all being overwhelmed at the time, I am so sorry."

'Agreed." Zeref said.

"Damn it, Cana. Well, alright guys. This is a battle so lets just focus on the rest of us gettin outta it alive." Laxus said shakily.

"Cana." Lucy thought she would cry, right there. Cana was dear to her. She couldn't be-could she? "Oh, Cana no. No."

"We must act at once.", Zeref said, "We dueled once, as a unison raid, we will certainly overwhelm the demon Lords, and their forces."

"Lets go."

"You fool, Tatania! Behold the true power of the dagger of oppression!"

"Huh?" Erza braced herself for the worst, and it was. Doranbolt's body transformed into a massive monster like creature.

"You are a fool, Acnologia, the black bane! That spell will kill every enemy you have!"

"Indeed it will, Ingeel, the gnat!"

"No. You seem to have misunderstood once again. You will have no army. This is because of the simple fact, you are so avaricious that you cannot help but see all forms of life as your foe! You are empty. You will be utterly alone, for all eternity!"

"That will be more than quite enough, Igneel. Your tongue's motivation is none but fear!"

"You are correct, Acnalogia! For not only do I have something to fight for, I have everybody to fight for!"

"You fall here, Igneel!"

"No! I stand for my family. I am not defending my life but the lives of all whom I hold dearest! To mine own heart!"

"Feel my wrath, pup!" Acnalogia released the dragon law.

"Fire dragon...ROOOOOOOAR!" The whole of the earth seemed to shake as the two dragon's spells clashed. The force of the collision of power was astronomical.

Gildarts slowly swung his head so that he was now gazing at the black dragon, and no longer at his Daughter's corpse.

Amazingly, Wakaba thought he could hear Gildarts's voice screaming one word, as the whole town shook. from that far away? Yep, it was him alright. No doubt. That was a scream of pain, and rage. Something very bad had happened.

"Acnologia!"

**Chapter 7: Life Light:**

"Elfman! You have been fighting even though your power is severely depleted from my having borrowed most of it?"

"Well, yeah. They were in trouble, and Evergreen told me to use my fists like a supposed real man-"

"You need to get to Makarov. Protect him with your fists."

"I will have a word with Evergreen later. Get away from here, all of you."

"But we can't just leave you here." Lasanna protested.

"I will make it an S-class order, if I must. Go. You heard the scream. I know what he is going to do. Get to some place safe."

"How do you know what he's going to do?"

"Because, Lasanna, I tried the same thing on my next job, after you were killed. Or, we thought you had been. Life light."

"Life light?" Gasped Lasanna.

"No." Elfman breathed in awe.

"How is it you didn't use it?" Lasanna asked.

"I talked her out of it. We were up against a gang of Wizard bandits who were using monsters to do their dirty work."

"Yes." MiraJane nodded.

"Anyway, the spell wouldn't have worked because it only works if you are defending an innocent."

"Or, some one whom you care greatly for." Mirajane said. But then, obviously, if that person is already gone, the spell kinda recanizes it as a suicide attempt, that being a selfish motive, it won't work. I would have been killed by the monsters. I didn't want to fight anymore. I was going to let them tear me apart." Mirajane now had tears in her eyes.

"How do you think I felt? I thought I killed Lasanna." Elfman's voice shook.

"That's what made me stop, when you pointed that out, little Brother. I never thanked you for that, did I? Thank you." At that moment Evergreen, Lucy, Levy, Laxus, and Meredy came running up to their little group. "Hey you guys." Mirajane said.

"Hey Mira." Laxus said, setting an injured Coco down upon the ground. Suddenly Cobra came out of the trees on the other side.

"Laxus, thank God! It is going badly. We need you in the air, man!" Cobra was on the verge of panic. His right cheek was scratched, he was panting more out frantic need for immediate action than anything else, so it seemed. "Lets go.!"

"What? How could it be going badly already?" Laxus asked, bemused.

"Dragon law, and Igneel's fire breath is vanishing by the second, hurry!"

"Oh, okay. So against this dragon's law, whatever that is, Igneel is using his flame breath attack as a shield against it? Clever."

"Come on!"

"Right, we gotta do somethin. Coco, stay here, I'll be back."

"Good luck, Laxus!" Coco shouted after him."

He waved at them before vanishing into the trees. "We gotta hurry. I know what that spell can do." Laxus growled as he ran ahead of Cobra.

"Why do you think I came to get you? You seem to be an expert on the subject. Well, the only way we got right now anyway."

"Yeah." Laxus agreed. "Cobra, I'm goin in my lightning form, meet ya there."

"Okay."

Coco, where are you hurt?" Lasanna asked the younger looking woman.

"Just my shoulder, and a couple more bumps, and bruises. Is Laxus going to be okay?" She asked out of hope, more than anything.

"Heh-heh. He's one of our guild's top powerhouses, of course he will." Levy broke in.

Mirajane looked off in the direction of the battle, at the front of the island. Lasanna took care of Coco. "I'm coming, Gildarts. Oh, Cana."

"Hey guys. The Celestial King told Leo that it would be okay for our most injured to enter the spirit world for a short time."

"Yeah, but I don't like that plan, nothing against you, Lu. I just think that no matter what happens we should all stay in a cluster, you know? This way, we can fight better, knowing that our family is all around us. Look at the fight against Hades."

"True." Lucy conceded, after a few moments thought.

"Yes! We shall stand, or fall, as one, excuse me." Panther Lilly said, striding past them, and into the trees. He was in his battle form. He carried his sword.

"I just hope Gaj is okay." Levy said.

"He's a real man! He'll be more than fine. He might be a little angry if you start doubting his manliness." Said Elfman, batting away Evergreen's whip.

"He'll come back to you. He knows that it takes a real woman to keep a real man, in check." Evergreen said, smirking at a blushing Elfman.

"I hope Natsu's okay."

"What was that?" Lasanna asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Suddenly, the whole island began to shake, and tremble more than ever before. "What is that?" Lucy cried out.

"Woah! I know what these tremors mean. That's a real man's power." Elfman said.

"Gathering magical power, and a tone of it." Mirajane said quietly.

"He's doing it then." Levy sighed in awe. "The life light spell. I thought it was a myth."

"Huh? What's the life light spell?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I forgot. We've never taught you." Lasanna said.

"All you need to know, for now, is this. It turns your body into a giant magical bomb. It kills, if it works. You kill yourself in order to destroy a threat to somebody who you love." Mirajane broke in. "I am the only one whom can help. Take care of the others you guys. I will be back, I promise. "Satan's Soul!" She flew off, a bit wabbly due to her lack of her true magical energy. She had used up so much of it during the battle with the Queen of all demons, Satania.

Gildarts saw the desperate battle the others were having on the ground with all of the demon Lords, and their dark magical constructs. He saw the fight the dragon slayers, and decent dragons were having against the black bastard's small army. He saw that the island was about to be torn in half by the gathering of the power he needed. The only thing, person, he really saw in the way of knowing she was there was, Cana. Other than that, it was like he was blind. Cana's emblem had been torn off of her body, as her body had been halved by Klawz. But Klawz was not the one whom he sought to destroy so absolutely, that people four hundred years in the past would think of Acnologia as only a myth. He brought life light. That had been the secret in the basement that day. A spell that would wipe the scourge of Acnologia from the face of the world. Suddenly, he stopped. Somebody had landed on his head.

"Only S-classers whom Master trusts are shown this spell, otherwise it would wither up and die. So many people would misuse it, as you are about to do, Gildarts."

"Cornelia? Cana?" Gildarts tried to see who it was. Then, he realized that was no spirit. There was no weight to a spirit, he didn't believe. "Who-"

"It's me, Mirajane. Sorry I landed on you like that. My power is gone, I'm back to normal for a while now. Anyway, Gildarts please listen to me. It's called life light for a reason. You can't rule death with it. It's not meant for that kind of use. It is light magic, not dark magic. It would only work if Cana was in danger, and she's past that now, I'm sorry. Come back home, to us. We can get through this. But only if we hold hands and get through it together, Gildarts. Please?"

"I can't, Mira. It was like watching myself loose both my Wife, and my Daughter at the same time. I feel so...trapped, so hurt, so empty. I don't wanna go on anymore, I'm done. Please excuse me Mira. I'm gonna shove myself down that thing's throat then, blow em to bits. I have spent my entire life alone. With the smallest of hopes though that I could come back to my family anytime I wanted. Then, Cornelia left me, then she died. Now Cana's gone. I'm just...done with it all, Mira. Done with living, done with trying to live. Getting a new family won't help. After all, a family is not a thing you can just replace, like all the things I have broken over the years. They are people who love you. There is no substitution for that kinda love, Mira. None. I'm going now to be with my family. Dad, and Mom too. My little Sister. I had a Sister who was killed with my parents by a monster. Gena will be pleased to see me, and I her."

"I-" Mira was cut off as she tried to protest. She didn't know how to begin to counter. She knew why he kept saying name. As the final thing to cling to, as he gathered himself for what he was preparing himself to do. For the end.

"Don't try to stop me, Mira. My mind's way past made up. Goodbye. Hell, maybe I can be a better Father, and Husband in the afterlife."

"Gildarts...no." Mirajane was shocked to hear how watery her own voice sounded, even to herself.

"Please tell the others I said goodbye."

"But you are our family, Goldarts!"

"Whah!" So focused upon Gildarts, Mirajane was caught off guard when Happy's voice broke that focus. "Happy?" She asked.

"Well, fine. If ya wanna give up just like that. We all lost Cana. You stand there and act like it's your loss all by yourself, you selfish bastard." Natsu said, he was ridding Happy.

"Watch your mouth, Natsu. I'm in a killing mood right now." Gildarts growled.

"No, no. Your in a quittin mood right now!" Natsu shouted back.

"Natsu!" Mirajane shouted in fierce reproach. Natsu ignored her, focusing upon Gildarts with a fervor she'd not seen in him in a while.

"Look! We all lost somebody we care about. We get over it. We all thought we lost Lasanna, and until she came back, we dealt with it. We'll deal with this too, together. That's the secret ingredient. We are Fairy Tail. There is nothin, no darkness, nothin we can't walk though as long as we do it as a team! Being a member of Fairy Tail, I thought you knew that already. You have disappointed everybody here, including me! Go ahead, kill me. I'll bet you'll just quit half way through, or somethin!" Natsu's voice rose even more passionately. "Come you quitter, or are ya a coward?"

"Colorful as usual but, he does have a point, Gildarts. I never described to you what happened that day, did I? When we lost Lisanna? Well, we were on a job when we came across a huge monster. It was part demon actually, then Elfman tried to take it over after my power faded. Lisanna got between Elfman, and me. She died trying to calm him. The whole of our existence became to either find her, or join her. To kill ourselves, especially Elfman, I tried using life light against the very next demon I came across. Master took most of my power away for a month afterwards."

"But she didn't die. She just conveniently got sucked into one of those weird Edolas holes in the sky, remember?"

"Not the point, Natsu." Happy interjected.

"Yes, Happy's right. The point is that we all thought she was dead. I remember that everybody was real sad when Cornelia died. I was about one, or two at the time."

"Hey! We are alive! We are stayin that way, lets talk about that, okay?" Natsu interrupted.

"Again, Natsu has a point." Mirajane smiled.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Fine, fine. You told me that the spell won't work anyway. I will think about staying with all you oddballs. You bunch of interlopers. Hell, a man can't even die in peace around here. Sheesh!" Gildarts smiled a smile that he only half felt. After all. His visage became very grim indeed, as much so as when he'd face Bluenote Stinger. "It is Acnologia whom is the true might behind this mayhem." He growled, actually growled, deep from within his chest, like a real dragon. But that was correct. He was one now. Acnologia was about to find just how much. Acnologia, would fall. Klawz had been the pawn, and only that. Acnologia was a totalitarian despot. Igneel was the rightful ruler.

"Lets give the big black bastard an almightly what for!" Natsu shouted gleefully.

"He'll be tough to beat."

"Gildarts, come on! I love a good fight!"

"I know, you always have. We'll still need a plan."

"Unison raid." Mirajane suggested.

"Yep, only way. It'll take all of us though. All the dragons, and the dragon Slayers. I have a little something for the other dragons first though."

"What?" Mirajane asked, a bit apprehensively.

"My crash power." Gildart's forepaws began to glow with white light. "Happy, get Mirajane outta here. She is drained of power."

"Aye!"

"No. I will stay with you, Gildarts."

There was no time to argue. "Fine. Natsu, lets do this."

"Right behind ya." Natsu conjured flames of his own. Mirajane flew off with Happy, as Gildarts, and Natsu tore into battle.

Samuel lead the exeeds onto the streets of magnolia. They had seen the fighting at the island, and wanted to help the guilds. It had just taken them a while to find everybody. Ghouls began to overwhelm the city. A desperate battle began. They vanished as soon as they appeared an hour later. The confusion did not last long. They all saw the explosion.

Ultear, and Zeref debated upon the subject of when the demon Lords had been summoned. they finally had settled upon a week ago. "I hope this works. If it doesn't, human bodies or not, a lot of people are going to loose their lives." Ultear said.

"Agreed. Once we block their pathway into the living world, the one's whom the others are fighting right now, will disappear."

"Yes, unfortunately, the dragons will not. Acnologia will win if Igneel, or Gildarts dose not conquer him. We have to remain here afterwards, for a time. We can go back once we are certain that it is safe for Earth world once again, pertinently."

"I agree." Ultear said, not liking it in the slightest.

As far as Lucy goes, you know what we must do?"

"So many lives, so much distruction. I understand. You understand what must happen?"

"Accepted. This way, I can only return at certain times in spirit form."

A lethal combination of both crash, and fire dragon power. Gildarts, and Nastu had little trouble beating the rest of the dragons back. Now there was only one left on the battlefield. "I need all of the dragons, and Slayers by my side right now, come on!" Suddenly they were around Gildarts, as one. Unison raid. Ready!?" They all hovered near Gildarts.

"Yes!" They all answered.

"Now!" As Gildarts yelled this, all the Slayers, and Dragons screamed in tandem.

"Fire dragon..." Natsu readied himself to gather his power.

"White dragon..."

"poison dragon..."

"Sky dragon..." Wendy firmly dedicated herself to her shout.

"Lightnign dragon..." Laxus started to yell.

"Iron dragon..." Gajeel began to bellow.

"Shadow dragon..." The Slayers gathered their breath attacks, Gajeel possessed two forms of dragon Slayer power so, he used them both. The dragons followed suit. They all yelled their attacks in unison. While Rogue had died on the ground.

"Sky dragon..."

"Lightning dragon..."

"Iron dragon..." Igneel was already engaging Acnologia with his dragon's breath. He managed to power it up more however.

"Life dragon..." Gildarts was excited to see what this new spell of his would do.

More than their magic power, every dragon Slayer gathered their conviction, determination, and belief in one another. Zeref looked on as the Dragon Slayers poured all they were into ridding the world of the black dragon of the apocalypse's tyrannical reign. "This is what brings the world balance, for good or ill. Friendship, and true iron clad love." Zeref sighed right before he followed Altear back through time, for the final time. "I shall never know the pleasure. Only...death. For I am death. The Black Wizard. It may have been fated that Natsu's true form and I fall as one. It might not." Zeref stepped into Ultear's spell as he watched in awe as the final burst of energy took over the skies over Tenrou island.

"Zeref?" Ultear asked, on point striding through the porthole she'd made. Zeref but nodded once in response to her befuddled inquiry. After delivering his final words Zeref, the black Wizard, followed Ultear. Ultear was shocked to hear Zeref's final statements.

"Farewell...Natsu, lighter half. I am the black version of your soul. For I and you. We were ousted out of the body of Acnologia, we were Acnologia. For, because of this, Acnologia has no soul. We were two aspects of Acnologia's soul." Acnologia tried his energy blast, having lost law. The mammoth energy surge would be seen, and felt, for miles.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

It all happened on Tenrou Island. The day was July 7. The year, seven ninety eight. It was the day Acnologia was defeated.

"Salvation departed."

Aftermath:

After quite a bit of struggle, the demon Lords were swept back into the Underworld.

Natsu, and Lisanna had a baby girl. Her name is Hope. "That's what you seem to give people when they most need it." Lisanna told Natsu.

The laws of time caught with the present Lucy. After being killed, she is now a celestial spirit. One of loyalty.

The dragons agreed to be sort of a warden force, and to protect the world to the best of their ability.

Gildarts journeys to Tenrou Island. He talks with Cana, and Caroline. They assure him that he mad the right choice.

"Mirajane also got married, and had a child. Her, Gildarts, and the little one are all very happy together.

"Laxus is the seventh Master of the guild. Makarov having passed away in his sleep.

Overall, everything worked out for Erza, and Jellal. They have children now.

Levy, and Gajeel also have kids now.

"Evergreen, and Elfman had a child also.

Mom, the guild is bigger, and more vibrant than ever before, despite our great losses. I love this guild.

This was taken from the final exert of Lucy's last journal entry.

If one listens closely, one can hear the chants from when it was all over on Tenrou Island.

"ALL HALE FAIRY TAIL!

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!

A mix of both the guild and the crowd from when they all returned.

The famed Fairies...live on!

Afterward:

"Hi guys, Meredy here. I joined the guild of Fairy Tail, along with Jellal. Too bad that so many of us died during the battle against Aconolgia. But we remain. We are all safe happy, and with one another. Ulear, and Zeref died heroes deaths. If you wish to visit us you can at any time, we don't mind. Right Happy?"

"Aye!"

I have to go visit Coco, and Laxus. They got married too. they have a child, Tea. Well, off to love, laugh, and live with my friends! Bye!"


End file.
